The Space Pirate Tales
by A'Rion Larent
Summary: Ryoko, after being frustrated by Tenchi, goes back to the cave where it all started. What she finds there is truly unimaginable; who is this tiny, cyan-haired child and how does she relate to both Ryoko and Tenchi?
1. Chapter 1: The Cave and the Girl

DISCLAIMER: I do not own, in any way, any of the original characters or orginal plot of Tenchi Muyo.

--Authors' note--

Moonsway here! Just wanted to let you know that it will take a while for another chapter to be posted for this particular fan fic. Yes, I know that is rather frustrating to hear from an author, but I'm just being honest with you all. I would appreciate it if you review; I love feedback. Ah yes well that us begin with the tale, now shall we?

Tenchi Muyo

Space Pirate Tales

Tenchi's household was never a place of peace and tranquility; ironic since it was the Masaki shrine. However, ever since that fateful day when Tenchi let curiosity get the better half of his senses, and Ryoko was set free, his life was forever altered.

"Tenchi!" Ryoko's whining voice was heard by everyone. "Where has he gone?" She floated in mid-air with her hand placed on her brow in search of the boy.

"Would you please be quiet Ryoko! Tenchi is studying in his room." Ayeka, as usual, came in and scolded the loud-mouthed pirate.

"Oh is he now!" Ryoko's malicious grin spread from ear to ear.

"Yes he is…now go away." Ayeka was easily peeved.

"I think he'd like my company." Ryoko phased out of the princess's view.

"RYOKO!!" Ayeka's yell reverberated throughout the household. (Teh heh let's leave the little princess with herself why don't we. )

Tenchi Masaki the only young man of the household, scanned furiously through the pages of his textbook. Why did he have to do all this work? The fields, the school, and alien women after him. Well, he thought, the alien women aren't so bad, but they did keep him pretty busy. His pencil tapped nonchalantly against his desk, he really couldn't focus.

"This is my perfect opportunity to be with Tenchi!" Ryoko exclaimed triumphantly.

"I'm afraid not missy."

"Huh?" Ryoko turned sideways to find her mad scientist mother beside her. "Whoa!" Ryoko flipped backwards. "Where'd you come from?"

"Oh little Ryoko, you know I always know where you are!" She smiled and pinched her daughter's cheeks, which greatly annoyed the space pirate. "I knew you would try to bother Tenchi during his study hours, so I placed a barrier that won't allow you to phase through. Ain't I a genius?" Washu smirked, made her way downstairs, and left her astonished daughter hopeless.

"Washu! I'm going to kill you" Ryoko muttered as she phased out of the hallway.

Ryoko teleported to the nearby woods that encompassed the Masaki household. It was turning out to be a beautiful fall. Leaves turning from red to orange, orange to yellow, and twirling about the autumn air. Ryoko's eyes softened at the beauty of nature.

"Now what am I supposed to do today?" She spoke out loud as she floated amongst the trees. "I really wanted to see Tenchi."

She continued to float about, losing herself in the trees. She sighed but a small smile still prevailed on her lips.

"It really is beautiful out here." She stopped when she came to the cave. "There are so many memories I'll never forget about this cave." She leaned on the stone near the entrance.

This was the place where she and Tenchi had first met, but of course, he knew nothing of this. As a little boy, Tenchi always came to the cave. For some reason he was always attracted to the cave. He came to her in times of joy, sadness, triumph, and defeat. She had loved him before any of the other girls had come to the house.

"Oh Tenchi…" She sighed. "When will you see how much I really do love you?"

She remained near the cave in tranquility until a strange sound caught her attention.

"Huh?" She looked forward into the cave; she had heard something.

'It sounds like crying.' She mentally said to herself as she walked forward.

"Hey who's in here?" No one answered. "Answer me or I'll blow you up!" Ryoko was never one for comfort.

The crying continued; it was a child's wailing or at least that's what it sounded like. She walked farther into the midnight blackness of the cave. Luckily for Ryoko, she wasn't human and could see in such darkness.

'Who's that?'

Ryoko found a small girl, with cerulean blue hair, with over-alls, crying in the corner of the cave. The space pirate continued to observe the girl with keen curiosity.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Ryoko's voice was rough and just a notch grouchy.

The girl ceased crying and sniffled as she looked at Ryoko. Her golden eyes met with Ryoko's own and she immediately ran towards her. The child was small, Ryoko guessed her age to be 1 or so. The child would've reached Ryoko if she hadn't tripped and fell flat on her face.

Ryoko, on the verge of a laugh, held the urge back and walked towards the girl's aid.

"You alright?" the not all too happy Ryoko asked.

The teary eyed child looked up at the space pirate and clutched on to her.

"Hey, hey now!" Ryoko tried jumping back from the girl. "Let go of me!" Ryoko phased outside, but the girl still held tightly onto to Ryoko's neck.

"No Mama." The little girl spoke.

"WHAT did you call me?!" Ryoko grabbed the little girl by the back collar of her shirt.

"Mama!" The little girl smiled and widened her arms out as if expecting an embrace.

"I am not your Mama twerp!" Ryoko left the little girl on the floor as she floated in the air.

"MAMA!" The little girl's arms were raised in the air. "Come get Rio!" She kept on grabbing the air above her head.

"Rio?" Is that her name? Ryoko thought.

"Mama!" Rio began to cry again as Ryoko refused to go back down and get her.

"I'm not your Mama!" Ryoko shouted back to the girl.

Ryoko looked down upon the small girl. She did have the same hair color as her; the same baby blue, cerulean hair. Her eyes were just as gold as hers, but how could she have had a daughter? She couldn't take the kids wailing and teleported herself behind the crying girl.

"Fine, but I'm not your mom, got it kid." Ryoko picked up the sniffling child by the back of her collar once more.

"Mama." The child smiled immediately and hugged Ryoko by the neck.

"Ahh..." Ryoko blushed slightly but still bore that annoyed look. "Stop that now; I don't even know who you are." Ryoko's eyes glanced on the child still tucked in the crevice of her neck. "Geez now I have to take you home…" she grumbled.

Ryoko teleported once more and ended up just a few meters away from the household.

"Alright kid, Rio, if that's your name; I can't go in with you in my arms. You're gonna have to walk by yourself." Ryoko set the girl on the floor. "There come on."

Ryoko walked a few feet ahead of the girl, so she would follow.

"Mama pick up!!" The girl clutched on to Ryoko's leg just as she opened the door to the house.

"Stop that! Let me go!" Ryoko shouted at the infant.

"Pick up! Pick up!"

"No! Okay!" The space pirate phased and ended up on her usual resting spot near the roof of the house. "Stupid kid." She muttered.

The child's wailing began and Ryoko knew someone was bound to hear her. 'Good maybe she'll become someone else's problem.'

"Ryoko what are you….oh who's this?" Ayeka barged in and confronted the child. "Ryoko who is this?"

"Tsh I wouldn't know." She closed her eyes and looked the other way.

"Hello little girl are you lost?" Ayeka tried to pick her up.

"No!" Rio pulled on the princess's hair and ran towards Ryoko.

"You rotten child, how dare you pull the hair of the royal princess of Jurai!" Ayeka pompously stated.

Ryoko burst out in laughter at the treatment Rio had given Ayeka.

"What's going on here?" Washu walked out of her lab. "Ehh who's this?"

"Ryoko brought that monster home." Ayeka glanced at the child who in turn stuck her tongue out.

"Ryoko who is she?"

"Why do you ask me?" Ryoko played innocent.

"Because she looks like you, almost exactly as you did when you were a child." Washu stated in all seriousness.

"MAMA!! Come down!" She clawed up at Ryoko.

"Mama?!" both Washu and Ayeka chided.

"I already told you kid, I'm not your mama!!" Ryoko's eyes glanced back and forth nervously between child and both the princess and scientist.

The child kept at the pole, trying in vain to climb it, but always meeting the ground with her small behind. Washu walked behind the small girl and picked her up in her arms, so that the child would face her.

"Let's see here." Washu was practically inspecting every inch of the girl's face.

"Gwa…ma…" The child's eyes glinted with happiness once more, as she grabbed Washu's cheeks.

"Gwama? You can't possibly mean grandma could you?!" Washu's hair spiked up as beads of sweat formulated on her forehead.

"Ryoko what's the meaning of this?!" Ayeka was obviously flabbergasted.

"How should I know?" Ryoko was beginning to fume.

"Well she only calls YOU her MOTHER, and Washu her grandmother! Ryoko!" Ayeka began to claw up at Ryoko's safe place.

"I found her in the woods ok; that's all there is to it."

"Is it really now?" Washu, still holding the child, looked up at Ryoko. "I need to run some tests." She plucked out a piece of the child's hair.

"Ow!" Rio shouted and was on the verge of tears.

"Now you see what you did!" Ryoko phased down and took the child from Washu's arms.

The child wailed in the crevice of Ryoko's neck, as her tiny arms encircled around the frame of her shoulders.

"Strange…" Washu muttered and headed back towards her lab.

"Washu get back here!" Ryoko shouted at the fleeing mad woman.

"I'll let you know how the tests go!" The scientists laugh echoed even after she disappeared behind her laboratory door.

"Great now I'm stuck with you again." Ryoko muttered as she looked at the child whimpering back at her.

"Gwama's mean!" She sniffled and calmed down after her supposed mother gave her a smile.

"I bet you're hungry right?" Ryoko asked after hearing the child's stomach grumble.

Rio nodded.

"Ryoko?" Ayeka looked questioningly at the space pirate.

"What?" Ryoko's soft glance at the child was broken by the princess's inquisition.

"Nothing….you just…oh well never mind, let's go see if Sasami has prepared dinner." The princess was caught off guard by Ryoko's maternal side.

"Yeah good idea." Ryoko's tummy grumbled. "I'm starving." Then Rio's stomach mimicked her mothers. "She's apparently starving too." Ryoko said with a smirk.

The trio walked into the dining room; Ryoko sighed with relief: no one had arrived yet. She was getting a bit nervous about the little girl who now sat in her lap. What would the others say? How would she explain her to them? She looked down at the girl who was currently playing with her two long locks of cerulean blue hair; Ryoko didn't know whether to growl at the toddler for pulling her hair, or laugh at the notion.

"Oh who's this?" Sasami's pleasant child-like voice filled Ryoko's ears.

"Hi!" Rio greeted Sasami upon her entrance, and stopped playing with Ryoko's hair.

"This is Rio, Sasami." Ryoko explained trying not to sound suspicious.

"Yeah but…where'd she come from?" Sasami was now very curious. "She looks a lot like you Ryoko." Sasami added.

"So I've been told, but I don't even know much about her. Other than that she's hungry, and that her names' Rio, I don't know much." Ryoko sighed hoping Sasami would just set the table and give her some food.

"I see well it's nice to meet you Rio." Sasami plastered on her wonderful smile and brought out the food. "The others should be getting here soon."

"Ah smells good Sasami!" Tenchi's voice rang clearly from the front door.

'Oh no!' Ryoko's heart skipped a beat.

"Sasami it's only going to be 4 of us today. Father and grandpa are staying out in the shrine for a bit, and Kiyone and Mihoshi haven't come back yet." Tenchi walked in, noticing that Ryoko was sitting next to a blanketed bump.

"Uhh Ryoko what's under there?" Tenchi pointed to the now moving and giggling bundle of blankets.

"What are you talking about Tenchi?" Ryoko tried scooting the bundle out of his view.

"Ryoko…you are truly an idiot." Ayeka sneered at Ryoko's attempt to hide the child. "You can't believe Lord Tenchi to be that dumb."

"Mama, let me out!" Rio shouted and grabbed at the covers.

"No twerp, remember we're playing a game." Ryoko whispered frantically to the child under the covers.

"Ryoko?" Tenchi was now standing right in front of her.

"Ah! Tenchi!" Ryoko fumbled with the covers, but to the child's prevail, her head made it out of the covers.

"Mama I'm hungry, stop playing." Rio said and shoved away from the now befuddled Ryoko.

"Mama?" Tenchi said dumbstruck with confusement and pointed to Ryoko. "Ryoko….you?"

"No! Tenchi! I found her in the woods today." Ryoko fumbled with words to explain.

Rio turned to the new guest and bore the greatest smile. She got up, brushed off her lap, and ran towards Tenchi.

"Hey where are you-" Ryoko started off but was left pale by Rio's outburst.

"Daddy!" Rio clung to Tenchi's leg.

"WHAT?!" the princess, cook, ex space pirate, and young boy shouted out.

_THAT NIGHT IN WASHU'S LAB_

"Well I have the results guys." Washu exclaimed but without her usual preppy response.

"So are we really the things parents?" Ryoko asked while holding the now sleeping child.

"It's not a thing Ryoko." Tenchi sighed and looked at Washu for the answer.

"I'm not quite sure how, but yes…this girl embodies both a set of chromosomes from you Ryoko." Ryoko tensed. "And also a set from you Tenchi." Tenchi sighed and Ryoko noticed.

'He must hate the fact that he's in this situation.' Ryoko frowned on the inside.

"But now we still have to figure out how she came here." Washu concluded, growing uneasy with the growing silence.

"I think I should get her to bed first." Ryoko said and received a questioning eyebrow from her mother. "She's been up all day; it's no wonder she's sleeping like a log."

"You have a point." Washu said, still quite impressed by Ryoko's sudden maternal feelings.

"I'll talk to you some more tomorrow Washu." Ryoko said as she stood to leave.

"I'll help you too." Tenchi stated before Ryoko made an exit.

"You don't need to; I'm pretty sure I can put her to bed by myself."

"She's mine too, in a way." Tenchi threw back and chased after Ryoko.

Ryoko stopped dead in her tracks and looked back to see Tenchi standing right behind her.

"I want to help." Tenchi replied to her questioning eyes.

"Thanks." And with that they exited the room.

Silence blanketed the pair as Ryoko took the child to her room. Ryoko tried her best not to glance at Tenchi ever so often, but the need to was undeniable. What could be going through his mind right now?

Tenchi tried with all his might not to look at the small bundle in Ryoko's arms; was she really his child? He was barely a high school student; how did this happen? Once or twice he caught Ryoko's eyes, but quickly averted.

They finally reached the room and entered it with ease.

"I guess I'll let her use my bed; it's not like I use it much." Ryoko lay the girl under the plentiful covers.

"Though you really should." Tenchi added.

"I've never gotten used to it I suppose." Ryoko tucked her under the covers.

"There she should be fine."

"Ryoko…." Tenchi place his hand on her shoulder; approaching her from behind. "I want you to know that I…"

"It's alright Tenchi, I know you didn't ask to be put in this situation. I hold nothing against you if you don't want to take responsibility because you really don't have to."

"That's not it Ryoko." He paused searching for the right words. "I want to…I want to try. Just let me try to be her father, let me try to be part of your family. That's all I'm asking for."

"You actually want to…but what about…" He placed his finger on her lips; she could've melted in his arms right then and there.

"Don't worry about it; let's just see how it goes. Come one Ryoko, this isn't like you at all." He smiled at her. "I better get to bed too; I'll see you in the morning." He gave her a small hug and left the speechless space pirate behind.

--Authors' Note--

Hope you enjoyed this entry. Any suggestions as to what should come next? Of course I have ideas of my own, but I always have more fun with some input here and there. Thank you for reading, please stop by and review.

Truly,

Arcia Moonsway


	2. Chapter 2: Motherhood

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo!

Author's Note:

AHH! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER!! School's really been keeping me busy, but aha I got a new chapter done today. It's a bit of a quicky but I thought better this than nothing, right?? Well hope you enjoy this little tidbit. Oh and all the reviews have inspired me to continue writing this story, so thank you to all who reviewed. Also thanks for the insightful advice, I will try and put it to good use in my future writings !

Chapter 2

Motherhood

She lay stiffly next to the small bundle that clutched tightly to her pillow. The uneasy feeling that Rio gave her, would still persist day by day. She had suddenly appeared in her life, without any warning whatsoever. Ryoko kept her gaze on the slumbering girl; her eyes filled with curiosity, wonder and a deeper emotion she had yet to name.

"Rio…" The name rolled off her tongue easily.

The small bundle squirmed under the covers but did not wake. Ryoko smirked, so today would be one of those days. She had noticed that her little one did not like to wake early in the morning, much like herself. In fact, sleeping in was one of her habits, but the appearance of Rio had changed much within Ryoko.

Cautiously she poked at the child's mass of cerulean hair. Once again the child squirmed but did not wake. Ryoko slightly chuckled and decided to let her sleep in.

'So much for that.' Ryoko thought and silently phased to the kitchen.

Already the kitchen was bustling with noise, seeing as Sasami always made sure to have breakfast ready for Tenchi in the wee hours of the morning. Ryoko smiled with glee; perhaps Sasami would have food ready for her!

"Sasami!" Ryoko shouted as the small princess pranced about the kitchen.

"Ahh!" She exclaimed and turned quickly only to find Ryoko's hungry eyes staring at the boiling pots. "Oh Ryoko, it's just you." She sighed.

"Please say you have some food." Ryoko whined as she held out a bowl.

"I do; I just wasn't expecting you to come down so early. You're earlier than Tenchi!" It was truly a miracle.

"I know, I know, I'm just really hungry." Ryoko explained her odd behavior.

"Where's Rio?"

"She's sleeping like a log."

"Ah I see, well here you go." Sasami said with a smile as she handed Ryoko a delicious plate of breakfast. "Oh, good morning Tenchi!" Sasami suddenly exclaimed.

"Morning Sasami! Oh Ryoko, you're awake?!" Tenchi got his plate, with an awed look at Ryoko.

"Don't act too surprised." Ryoko muttered as she took her seat at the table. "It's really not that big of a deal."

"Well usually you're one of the last ones to come down." Tenchi explained with a smirk. "So where's Rio?"

"She's still asleep."

"Ahh so she takes after her mother." Tenchi concluded and chuckled.

"We should be thankful that she takes after me the most, with my good looks and whatnot." Ryoko jested just as Princess Ayeka came walking down the stairs.

"Good Morning Tenchi! Ryoko…" The princess spoke with as much delight as she could, but still the tenseness lingered.

She was not quite accustomed to Ryoko's new upper hand in winning Tenchi over, and she did not know how to handle the very strange situation they were all put in. Ryoko had become a mother, Tenchi had become a father, and all of a sudden it was as if Ayeka had never been a competitor for Tenchi's heart.

She had witnessed over the week how they interacted with one another. Ryoko no longer threw herself at Tenchi and Tenchi no longer scolded Ryoko for her radical behavior. Ryoko had even become more mother-like and Tenchi had somehow begun to mature. When Tenchi paid slight attention to Ayeka, Ryoko didn't even bother to get angry. She felt as if she were being left behind; as if she had lost the battle without being notified of it. She sighed and felt helpless; what could she really do?

"I take it Rio's sleeping in again." Ayeka said pleasantly.

"Yup, she's a lazy bum." Ryoko confessed.

"Much like someone I USED to know." Ayeka replied.

"Don't get used to it, for all you know I could sleep in tomorrow morning and leave you to do all the chores." Ryoko slyly retorted.

"Perhaps you're still that same ruthless pirate after all." Ayeka jested harmlessly and received a smirk from Ryoko.

"Perhaps."

"Mama!" Rio's clear voice echoed from the top of the stairs. "Hungry!" She said with glee as she made her way down the stairs rather daringly.

Her brows focused as she concentrated on putting her little foot carefully on each of the steps. She had been practicing on her balance lately and hoped that today would be the day she finally climbed down the stairs successfully. Ryoko watched on, fighting the urge to go and help her; she was still unaccustomed to the maternal feelings that welled up inside of her. Tenchi, on the other hand, showed no reluctance when it came to caring for the child; it was always in his nature to love easily with no regrets. He walked to the bottom of the stairs and awaited Rio's descent.

"Daddy!" She shouted with glee and took a step a little too quickly.

In almost a matter of seconds, Rio had lost balance. Just as it seemed that she would hit the steps, Ryoko had phased behind the girl and grabbed her from her underarms, while Tenchi had rushed up the stairs and grabbed on to her tiny torso.

"Are you ok?" Tenchi was the first to ask.

The small girl nodded with a smile.

Ryoko relaxed as the small girl clutched on to her arms, giving her the signal to phase to the bottom of the stairs. It confused her to be so worried about another living being other than Tenchi.

Tenchi glanced at Ryoko; he had noticed her worried expression. He had only seen her so serious when they were in a near death situation. Then again he had also rushed to the catch Rio from falling. He had felt the same dread.

"You shouldn't run down the stairs." Ryoko said sternly to the child in her arms.

"Sorry, daddy's fault." The girl simply stated mischievously and squirmed out of her mothers' arms to get to the breakfast table.

"You're a bad kid, you know that." Ryoko muttered under her breath and looked back at Tenchi. Did he get filled with the same knot of dread she had just felt? Was that normal?

"Come on let's eat, I bet you're hungry." Tenchi said as he rested his hand on her shoulder, something he had been doing a lot of recently.

"Actually I think I need to talk to Washu. Could you eat with her?" She asked timidly.

"Uh yeah sure." Tenchi answered; caught off guard by her timidity.

She thanked him and opened the door that led to the scientist's liar. It never pleased her much to come and visit her own mother. Most of the times she had come were for tests and check-ups of the most unpleasant kind.

"Washu!" Ryoko shouted in the vast laboratory.

"Ryoko, what did I tell you to call me!" Washu's voice came from somewhere beyond the masses of machines.

Ryoko groaned but was in no mood for games. "I need to talk to you…mom."

Washu's child-like form zoomed up immediately from one of the many machines and stopped directly in front of Ryoko.

"That's more like it." Washu chided.

"Fine, but I need to talk to you."

"Sure, what is it kiddo?"

"It's about Rio. Have you figured out where she came from?" Ryoko asked.

"Well yes and no." Washu said uneasily. "You see I know when she came from…I just don't know exactly how she came here, or why." She explained.

"What do you mean?"

"She's from the future Ryoko. She comes from a future where you and Tenchi apparently did have a child." Washu spoke in all seriousness. "And I'm almost positive that they are going ballistic without their little girl."

"From the future…" Ryoko had suspected that theory. "Is this future…set in stone?" Her tone was almost sad.

"No future is set in stone my dear." Washu replied sympathetically; she knew it was her daughter's dream to be with Tenchi forever.

"Of course not…" Ryoko sighed and pressed a finger to her temple. "I just don't understand."

"Well it's quite easy you see, the space continuum and…" Washu began to rant.

"No not that!" Ryoko rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders in exhaust. "I don't understand why I care for that…girl."

"Oh…" Washu snapped into the right perspective and smiled slightly. "Is that what you came down her for, some motherly advice?"

Ryoko's eyes narrowed at the words, but she didn't say no.

"Ryoko she technically is your daughter, so of course you're going to feel a bond with her, as will Tenchi. The future she comes from, may very well be alive and this child may very well be yours soon. It's natural for you to love her Ryoko; it's ok." The words came out softly and soothingly.

"I'm just not used to having to care about another with so much…dedication. I don't think I even cared about myself this much." Ryoko muttered, still slumped in defeat.

"I know what you mean, I wasn't exactly prepared for you either." Washu chuckled as Ryoko glared at her. "Don't worry, you're doing a pretty good job at the moment. Just let her in and stop fighting it. It's ok to love her."

"Love…"The words rolled off easily, just as Rio's name had done on her lips this morning. "I think you're right. I think I can…love her."

Author's Note:

Once again sorry it was kind of short, but I promise there will be more. I just had the greatest idea to add into the story, so be prepared for a twist later on in the story. Yes well….I have a couple of tests to study for so I better leave it at this. Ah yes, please review on this latest chapter and let me know your thoughts. Much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3: Is this Love?

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo! Simply put.

Author's Note:

Well I wasn't able to fit the twist in here. Naturally I have to build up to it, so that's what I'll be doing. Can't believe I actually finished a chapter this weekend! It was for my readers of course, so thanks for the reviews !!

Chapter 3

Is This Love?

After her conversation with Washu, Ryoko felt slightly more comfortable being with Rio. She no longer glared at the little girl when she left small pecks on her cheek; instead she smiled warmly and sometimes gave her one back on the forehead. The toddler was thrilled by her mother's new attitude.

Though Rio was a well-behaved child, she grew curious to know what was beyond the walls of the Masaki Shrine. So one day she took it upon herself to find out.

"Oki!" She called out to the cabbit named Ryo-oh-ki.

The cabbit bounced happily to the child's side. Lately Ryo-oh-ki had been accompanying the child more than she did Sasami. Rio looked at the small creature with glee, as she held a carrot in her hand.

"Come, Oki." Rio commanded as she carried the carrot with her and walked towards the wooded area.

Tenchi decided to bring Rio with him to the carrot fields; Ryoko had actually agreed to let her go without accompanying her, but he wouldn't have minded if she had also tagged along. In fact, he'd like it very much if she would come with him to the carrot fields. He knew that she still felt awkward about the whole mother, father situation, and in truth he still did too, but it actually didn't bother him all that much. He wasn't exactly surprised when Washu had told him that Rio came from a future where Ryoko was his wife. It kind of hurt him that it had surprised her so much. He had always had a certain feeling about her; he just could never put his finger on it.

While our newly, found, father focused on his thoughts, his one and only child walked farther into the woods.

The cabbit frantically chased after the child, or more like after the carrot that dangled in her small hands. Rio smiled at the pursuing cabbit and finally decided to give her the carrot once they had reached the Jurian Tree Funaho. The child's mouth gaped at the gigantic tree and the small lake that surrounded it. She had never witnessed such a tree before; in fact, many of the things that she had come across in the Masaki Shrine were foreign to her. All she had ever known was space.

She walked directly underneath the towering tree and brushed her tiny, fingers across the bark. It was rough, sturdy and tickled the tips of her fingers slightly. Her sheer marvel with the tree continued as tiny lights began to sparkle from the leaves. Rio giggled slightly as the lights continued; they were so magnificently beautiful.

"Pretty…" Rio said as she looked down at Ryo-oh-ki. "Pretty, Oki." She said once more and turned her gaze back up to the grand tree.

All the while Tenchi began to feel a tight knot form in his stomach. His gaze ripped from one side of the field to the other, as he searched for Rio.

"Oh no…" He groaned and dropped his basket. "Rio!" He shouted, hoping for the small child to call back to him.

He shouted once more but the same empty reply came. His thoughts raced at the possibilities of where she might have gone too.

"RYOKO!" He didn't know what else to do.

His shout reverberated loudly as he raced to the house, hoping Ryoko had Rio. It wasn't long before Ryoko phased in front of him.

"Tenchi! What's wrong?" She asked and then looked around him. "Where's Rio?" She asked suddenly.

"I can't find her." He looked pained, frightened and guilty all at once.

"What?!" Ryoko exclaimed. "You lost her?"

"She was playing with Ryo-oh-ki in the fields and when I turned to look back she was gone." Tenchi explained.

"So Ryo-oh-ki should be with her." Ryoko sighed and drew in little comfort from that fact. "I'll go and find her."

"I'll go with you." Tenchi added quickly.

Ryoko simply nodded and grabbed his arm. In no time they were flying through the forest at the speed of light.

The small cabbit could have been traced easily, if only she hadn't fallen asleep. Both the cuddly cabbit and Rio snuggled underneath the trees' leaves. It was a serene scene with the bundle of fur snuggled against the cyan-haired child; a small smile played out on her lips as she hugged the cabbit close to her. The tree continued to shelter her; its lights glowing warmly on the water.

Her dreams were filled with images of space and her mother, father, grandmother and various others. It was where she grew up, on a giant spaceship. She did remember green life on the ship, but nothing could compare to the beauty she had encountered here. She had seen only pictures of this place – the place her parents once called home. She then wondered…why did they leave?

As the child dreamed and wondered, her newly-made parents searched madly for her. Ryoko scowled, at first, that she could not get a hold of Ryo-oh-ki.

'What is that stupid cabbit doing?' Her mind silently scolded. 'What could have happened?' The question lurked in her mind with the most darkened tone.

"Ryoko, we've already checked the cave, let's check the tree. That's the only place left; everyone else is searching the rest of the woods." Tenchi suggested.

"Fine." Ryoko muttered and flew straight towards the tree without another thought.

She landed rather roughly, letting Tenchi fall slightly as she touched the ground. She was rather angry at him for losing Rio in the first place. Ryoko couldn't remember the last time she was this mad at him. Tenchi winced as he rose from the ground, but knew why she was acting this way; he was a bit mad at himself as well.

Ryoko looked ahead and saw a small mass of baby-blue hair at the base of the tree. She phased immediately to the child's body and frantically scanned for any signs of harm.

"She's sleeping…" Ryoko sighed, finally at peace as Tenchi made his way over. "And so is this bum." She eyed Ryo-oh-ki, who was snoring quietly.

Ryoko's shoulders slumped from their tense posture and she gracefully leaned on the bark of the tree. Her eyes felt heavy so she closed them. She hugged herself and stood in silence. The search had not drained her, but the worry she had experienced had completely exhausted her.

"Ryoko, it's alright." Tenchi's soothing voice came over her as she felt his hands grasp her shoulders. "It was my fault, I'm sorry."

The contact surprised and excited her all at once. She opened her eyes to look at him; his eyes looked just as worn out as hers. She sighed and gently laid her head against his chest. She waited for him to push her off, or to tell her something, but he didn't. Instead he embraced her and held on. She exhaled and took comfort in his embrace. There was a time when she would have tried for something more, but now all she wanted was to rest in his arms.

"This is crazy…" She groaned. "Did you ever expect this to happen?"

"I didn't mean to lose her…" Tenchi began.

"I don't mean that." Ryoko cut him off. "I mean this feeling. This feeling that grips to your stomach and refuses to let go, this constant worry that's always focused on such a small being."

"I've always felt like that. It started off with just you, and then Ayeka and the rest of the girls at the house. Each time one of you was in danger, I felt that feeling. Especially when Kagato took you, I felt it strong then." Tenchi contemplated.

"You cared that much?" Ryoko looked up to the boy she had always loved, awed that he actually might care for her as she did for him.

"I've always cared for you and the rest of the girls too." He added sheepishly.

She smiled slightly but the last part slightly stung her. She was still just one of the girls that just lived with him. She shouldn't have gotten her hopes high and so with that she tore her gaze away from him.

"We should let everyone know we found her." Ryoko stated and pushed away gently from Tenchi.

"I'll go around and tell the others; I'll see you back at the house." Tenchi replied and gently put his lips against her forehead.

Ryoko froze as his lips left her skin and still she stood completely frozen, as he ran into the woods to tell the others. Had he just kissed her? The blood came rushing into her cheeks as she realized that her Tenchi had actually taken the initiative and kissed her. She felt the joy build inside of her and felt like flying to the moon and back.

"He kissed me…" She whispered into the night air as she looked at the peacefully slumbering child. "Let's go home." She picked her up easily and slightly roused the child.

"Mama…" The little girl mumbled as she felt her mother pick her up.

"So how was your adventure for the day, twerp?" Ryoko asked grumpily.

Rio smiled and spoke one word. "Pretty."

One of Ryoko's brows rose, curious to know what she meant. Pretty?

"Huh?" Ryoko looked around to see that the tree was once again emitting lights. "Oh…I see. It is pretty." She smiled warmly.

Ryoko held the girl close to her chest. Rio wrapped her small arms around her neck and snuggled into the nape of it. She didn't mind anymore at the contact; it didn't annoy her anymore to have Rio be affectionate with her. She loved her. Ryoko looked up into space; when was this all going to disappear? She knew that soon, Rio would have to be returned to her own time. Washu had said that no future was set in stone; it worried her to know so. If she said goodbye, would it be forever? She clutched on to the girl; it would be impossible to live without her now.

Author's Note:

Once again sorry if it's a bit on the short side. Anyways Next chapter I'll be trying to provide some insight on Rio's Time and why exactly she ended up in the past. And Perhaps some more fluff between Tenchi and Ryoko….haha now wouldn't that be great!


	4. Chapter 4: A Reason to Live

Author's note: It's been a lifetime hasn't it? I'm so sorry for leaving my stories to just become some stagnant, unfinished pieces! However I have returned after reading all of the reviews from years past. Thanks guys and hopefully this story is what you all were looking for from the beginning.

-Arcia Moonsway

** Just for security: I do not own anything Tenchi Muyo related…haha except for Rio because she is my creation.

*** Another note: I understand that I add in elements from several Tenchi series, I ask you to bear with me from drawing on multiple one, and yes Daughter of Darkness was a big inspiration to me ^_^

Chapter 4

A Reason to Live

Deep within her breast Ryoko understood what It meant to be a mother; she would always feel her life connected to the small child she had met by chance. But was it truly by chance? She sat up after her short-lived nap on the roof, and phased into the small den by the kitchen. There Rio was eagerly playing with Ryo-oh-ki, taunting the poor thing with a carrot in her hands. Unfortunately for the cabbit, Rio had learned how to float thanks to her dexterous grandmother and enthusiastic mother.

"Oki can't get me!" She giggled as she floated clumsily in mid-air, dangling the carrot all the while.

Ryo-oh-oki actually could have gotten the carrot some time ago, but she preferred to let the child play carelessly. Ryoko watched the child at her mischievous, yet light-hearted play. She was so small and innocent; what could be her purpose?

'Washu hasn't come up in a bit? I wonder if she's found anything about Rio yet…' Ryoko mused while she smiled at the child's laughter.

"Mama, I can float!" Rio dropped the carrot and floated towards her mother. "Whoa!"

Rio, with little control of her flying abilities, had crashed right into Ryoko's face with her own head of cyan hair. A slight 'oof' came out of Ryoko as the bundle of joy came spontaneously in contact with her. Ryoko chuckled and took hold of the child in her arms.

"Make sure you don't forget how to walk, kiddo."

Rio nodded and motioned to be put down so she could work on her walking abilities. She walked towards the couch and turned back to achieve some approval from her mother. Ryoko smiled in return and patted the girl on the head.

"Mama's going to go check on grandma, be good; stay with Ryo-oh-ki, okay?"

"Okay, Mama!"

Ryoko entered her mother's lab, not at all surprised that Washu had changed the complete layout of it.

"Why hello my daughter, I suppose you're here about Rio, right?" Washu spoke to Ryoko while sitting in her lab chair, fastidiously typing away at her data entry.

"You suppose right, mom." Ryoko knew how to kiss up to Washu by now. "Have you…got anything?"

"Of course I have SOMETHING; I'm only the greatest genius in the whole universe!" She smiled and held up two peace signs with her hands. "However…" Washu's countenance shifted immediately from carefree to solemn. "I've located the rift, and it seems Rio came from approximately 10 years from today. Also…" She drifted off, unsure of how to phrase her thoughts.

"Also what?" Ryoko turned to aggression; it was one of her most effective mechanisms she had against fear. "Washu?"

"Along with Rio also came a message, I've just found it interlaced within her DNA…this tactic, only I could produce…I sent myself this message; the me 10 years from now." Washu stared off into the distance, and came only to rest her gaze on Ryoko with sorrow.

"Washu…" Ryoko's voice began to crack. "What does this message say?"

"This girl is the only hope for Earth; sacrifice her power and all that we know will be saved. When she reaches the age of 3, a visitor will come and earth will be on the brink of darkness, and at that moment Rio must be returned to her natural state." Washu spoke the message as if she were reciting it.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ryoko shouted as she broke the floor beneath her slightly, with the added pressure of her feet. "Washu what the hell does that mean?" She clenched Washu by the collar.

"Ryoko….I'm sorry." Washu saw how Ryoko's eyes threatened to shed tears; Ryoko had fallen in love with the little girl; she had become her reason to live. "I know…" Washu reverted to her elder form and caressed her daughter's cheek.

Washu had once known the pains of sacrificing her daughter, even if it was done unbeknownst to her. Kagato had taken everything Washu ever dared to create; everyone she had dared to love. The pain was acute and relentless—there was not a thing in the world that she could have done to redirect all the darkness her daughter had been put through. She was sure that Ryoko was scarred from being treated as a weapon and monster. Now Ryoko was expected to sacrifice the one person who had begun to fill her heart with feelings; someone who had begun to heal her scars; a person who loved her solely and unconditionally.

'How could they have sent her back, knowing…." Ryoko couldn't finish her thought. Surely the her, 10 years from now, could not have sent Rio back simply as a sacrifice.

"It was no easier for them." Washu coaxed her child as she held her in a firm embrace. "There's still a year until Rio reaches the age of 3; I promise you that I will do everything in my power to find an alternate path." Her voice was steady and comforting.

Ryoko clutched on to her mother, unfamiliar with her embrace, but she supposed long ago this was how Washu had held her. Her anger, her frustration, it all eased away as she allowed her shields to fall. She had loved Tenchi all this time, but it was Rio who had opened her heart so that she may love in its sincerest form.

"I'm going to save her." Ryoko whispered to no one in particular; half hoping that the future her would get the message. "I won't let her die."

"We have to tell Tenchi, but I'll leave that up to you." Washu said as Ryoko gently broke the embrace to leave. "And Ryoko…" Ryoko turned to face her mother.

"Yes?"

"You're turning out to be a better mother than I was." Washu bore the smile of sadness as Ryoko suddenly phased to appear right in front of her.

Ryoko held her mother, not really knowing the words she should have said, but having a sense of forgiveness that had long been held back. At long last she was able to understand her mother.


	5. Chapter 5: Love has no Equilibrium

Author's Note: These things must be annoying to some degree, sorry ;p. I've just gotten back into the whole Tenchi series again, so excuse the lack of depth; I promise I'll soon get back into my whole Tenchi mode again.

Chapter 5

Love has no Equilibrium

Ryoko had left Washu's lab with more than she ever expected. She had always held Washu partly responsible for the darkness she had been forced to become a part of. By Kagato's hands she had been forced to kill and destroy, but she'd be lying if she didn't admit that after a while she had actually come to enjoy her role. She had been a pawn for so long it didn't always rely on Kagato's will. Part of her had actually become a monster: a savage, bloodlust demon.

"Mama?"

Ryoko jerked her head up at the small voice. The brilliant amber orbs sparkled with delight as they shined upon her mother. Rio floated until she could cuddle into the crevice of her mother's neck; the small girl giggled and lightly patted her mother on the cheeks.

"Is Gwama ok?" The child asked with a sincere tone.

"Yeah she's still alive, don't worry." Ryoko jested with her toddler.

"Is Mama ok?"

She held the child firmly, gently brushing through Rio's cerulean locks. The innocent eyes that beheld Ryoko could see no monster or feel any darkness. All she could see was the loving, funny, spontaneous mother she had always known. Ryoko chuckled as her daughter smiled up at her—she wasn't a complete monster after all. In her daughter's eyes she was someone altogether new.

"With you I am." She phased outdoors with her daughter and began a brisk flight.

Rio giggled at the sudden change in her mother's countenance.

"Mama! I can fwy too!" Rio tried to get off on her own.

"Hold on now!" Ryoko laughed at her young one's ambition. "Hold on to my hand."

Rio placed her small hand within Ryoko's and focused her attention on flying.

"Rio…" Ryoko let the name slide off her lips softly.

Her daughter was full of laughter and hope; mischief and curiosity; love and happiness. A great collage of everything Ryoko had held deep within herself—right beside the monster she also called her own. This child was the flower, or more like the bud that had been nipped far too early to ever truly bloom. Her innocence had returned in an altogether new form.

The two cyan-haired beauties continued to fly in the skies, playfully avoiding clouds, though Ryoko had jestingly threatened to dip Rio once or twice in a fellow cloud.

"No mama! I get wet!" Rio cried as her toes drew exceedingly close to a cloud.

"What's the harm in that?" Ryoko dared to drop Rio even closer.

"No!" she raised her feet to avoid the cloud, but it was almost impossible not to touch.

At once, Ryoko felt herself being jolted from her flying position and immersed in the wet air. It would take her quite a while to realize what had happened. Rio giggled as she saw her mother soaking wet, her usually unruly hair as flat as her own natural style and a startled look on her face.

'What the…' Ryoko grabbed the child by the ankle so that she hung upside down. "You little twerp, how the heck did you do that?" She brought Rio's face level to hers.

Being the daughter of a genetically modified mother, whom the power of the gems belonged to and a direct descendent of Jurai, whom wielded the Light Hawk Wings, there was no doubt this child would be powerful. However, Ryoko had no thoughts to that power being eminent in the child's early years. Washu had run various tests on the toddler (all of which Rio surprisingly enjoyed and had fun with), but nothing out of the ordinary had shown up. Now all of a sudden she had thrown a, slightly unguarded, fully grown, powerful woman from her flying stance.

"Mama get wet." Rio said mischievously.

"Wet, huh?" Ryoko smirked "more like throttled by the unnatural strength of a little, mischievous girl I know."

With no warning, Ryoko pulled Rio towards her, producing a yell from her offspring from the sudden contact with her wet mother. Rio whined as her mother's iron grip held her firmly against her bosom.

"Stop it Mama!" Rio giggled uncontrollably.

Ryoko held her tightly, sighing on the inside. There was something different about Rio and it would serve a higher purpose, there was no doubt about that. Would it be her strength that would save them from whatever calamity that would befall them? This small, giggling, innocent girl….how could she save the world? This bustling life, struggling against her wet clothing, would soon be sacrificed for the survival of all else. Ryoko fought back a moan of misery.

"Let's go get dry, now we're both wet." Ryoko rustled the girl's hair and in turn Rio did the same to her mother.

"Hey" a voice called out to them.

"Huh?" Ryoko looked down to see Tenchi near the house.

"Hey Tenchi, you mind holding her for a bit?" She motioned for Tenchi to carry the girl.

"Sure, no problem." He smiled casually and picked up the joyful child. "Hi Rio, why are you wet?"

"Mama…" She put on a pouting face as she stared accusingly at her mother.

"Hey!" Ryoko's brows furrowed in mock anger and betrayal. "Hehe…she does take after me."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Tenchi said a bit peeved but all the while in good nature.

Ryoko shrugged, smiled, but gave no response.

He watched as the ex-space pirate squeezed locks of her hair, draining of it the water it had soaked. The act was modest and not meant to draw any attention, but he watched her with the keenest stare. She had long been categorized as beautiful to Tenchi, but her rambunctious nature had always kept him on guard; one had to be if they were to resist her more tempting advances. There were countless times when his body ached for something else, while his mind clearly told him the right choice—he had never really let his heart speak fully. How could he, while it was being torn in several directions? Each one of the girls had a special place…but they did not each hold equal pieces.

Tenchi understood that one day he'd have to make a choice on which he would raise a family with, but that time always seemed so far off to him. He felt that he still had a lifetime to spend simply enjoying their company, the adventures they brought, and the simplicity of it all. He was still so entranced by the carnival; each girl served as an attraction—he just had to find the one that was more than a fleeting passerby.

Now here was this girl, who looked uncannily like Ryoko but her eyes were of a more gentle nature—his nature. She was full of joy and life; more than that she brought out a different side of Ryoko he had seen very few times. Ryoko often spent her time chasing after him in the most provocative manner. Now she seemed a bit more modest and distracted with Rio in the equation.

'I'd be lying if I said I couldn't laugh back at those memories' He mused as he watched her instantly dry her clothes. 'I've felt her true love though…when I was stuck in Haruna's world, when she fought side by side with me against Yazuha…she's always been there, trying to save me I guess.' He smiled warmly at the memories. 'And now we share this little girl, her love is turned pure by her existence. I wonder…' He continued to ponder his heart's wanting as Ryoko began to dry Rio.

"Hey Ryoko, do you have time to talk?" Tenchi blurted out without really thinking through his attentions; his hand slowly going up to scratch the back of his head.

"Sure what's on your mind?

"Rio, do you mind if I talk to Mama for a bit? I'm sure Gwama would like your company, what do you say?" Tenchi took the child in his arms and smiled generously at her twinkling eyes.

"Ok Daddy, Mama be nwice to Daddy." Rio lectured her mother with a slight pointing of her chubby, tiny fingers as she began to float away. Ryoko produced a massive sweat drop unsure where her child had picked up this chiding tone, no doubt from Ayeka.

They watched as Rio, seemingly remembering that her mother had told her to walk, touched the ground and instead walked towards the door. She looked back once and smiled before she headed to the closet door.

"So what's up? What did you want to talk about?" Ryoko turned her attention to the now semi-flustered boy.

"Well you see…I've been thinking." He stopped and looked up at the blue, brisk afternoon sky. "I remember when each of you came here, completely unexpected…you each became a permanent part of the Masaki Shrine.

Ryoko grinned slightly at the boy's words; he was still that boy at the carnival. The very same boy who would pee by the cave when he thought no one was looking; the same child who burned his fingers while cooking his fish on a stick in the fire. She loved that boy because he could love her no matter what. Like he said, she was a permanent part of the Masaki Shrine, but so was everyone else; perhaps this was something she would have to accept.

She would have to accept the fact that Tenchi would love everyone and no one particularly. While her heart cried out only for his, at least before Rio came along, his cried out to anyone he was attached to. Sure she had a certain attachment to each of the girls as well; as much as the princess annoyed her, Ryoko couldn't imagine life quite as colorful without her. Even Mihoshi and Kiyone added a certain zest that could never be duplicated. Without Sasami, Ryoko would surely starve…she shuddered at the thought. Washu, her mother, it still felt a bit strange referring to her as such, but Ryoko agreed that Washu had shown her love in her own strange, logical way.

'No!' Ryoko thought as she went over what she was having trouble accepting. 'I want Tenchi to be mine…isn't Rio proof of that? Proof that he does become mine.'

"Ryoko are you listening?"

"Huh, what?" Ryoko shaken from her thoughts looked up at the boy, completely unaware that he had been speaking the whole time.

"Ryoko…" Tenchi sighed and realized his whole speech was wasted.

"I'm sorry Tenchi, it's just…" Ryoko looked away; surely admitting that she wanted him for herself would show a weakness. "Why can't you just address me without dragging in everyone else?" She smiled weakly.

"Oh…" he blushed and looked down; maybe he wasn't ready for this. "I…It's just natural I guess." He let out a nervous chuckle.

"You love me right?" Ryoko threw out.

Tenchi turned as red as a flame, opened his mouth but nothing seemed to be coming out.

'Yes, I love you!' He thought but he couldn't just simply say that.

"But then again, you love everyone." Ryoko didn't need his response. "It's alright I understand Tenchi." Ryoko smirked, secretly saying goodbye to her fleeting dreams.

After all, what was ideal love? Ryoko scoffed at the notion, what did she know of ideal love? She had long been used to being a subservient being to another; any affection came in the sadistic form of approval and satisfaction. Yet, with Rio, she had been shown something else—a love she had labeled as false. This child didn't expect her to be anything but herself: not a powerful space pirate; not a temptress; not a miracle of science—just her mother.

"You don't understand." Tenchi sighed and clenched his fist tightly. "You see..I…" He gulped at the words he was about to speak; why was it so difficult?

"Hmmm?" Ryoko was confused by his nervousness.

"I want to be more to you than to anyone else." A slight blush graced his cheeks. "Ryoko you're special to me, I like you're rambunctious nature, I like how there's never a dull moment with you" Tenchi gained more confidence as memories ran through his head. "I may not have liked being a robber, but part of me enjoyed simply being by your side, and I'm ready…to go on that adventure with you. You promised me right?" He smiled innocently as he walked closer to her, offering her his hand to hold. "Are you ready?"

Ryoko felt her heart lurch at his question, but her hand couldn't reach out. What if he disappeared as she reached out like that time she spent in Tokyo…could her heart take another blow like that? She slowly reached out but flinched back.

"Tenchi…"

He knew what the problem was and without another thought he extended his hand out further. Ryoko pushed back the bad memories and let the good ones rush in. He was her Tenchi, sweet, caring, and here he was ready to accept her. She placed her hand in his and, like a fire that had been burning in a single container and suddenly let out to a free atmosphere, warmth spread throughout.

"I was lonely." Ryoko whispers afraid he might hear her, and half afraid he might not.

Tenchi said nothing but pulled her in gently and let her head rest on his chest. They both exhaled and they both somehow felt more free. Unbeknownst to them a pair of purple, reddish eyes had been watching them the whole time, and these eyes were beginning to well with tears. Had the princess truly lost the prince she had always thought she was destined for?

Sorry for the abrupt ending, I thought I should post something as soon as possible. Coming up next I hope to shed some more light and how Ayeka feels about the whole situation; possibly more Ryoko and Washu scenes, and definitely more Ryoko and Tenchi ^_^

Hope you guys are enjoying it so far, I've been immersing myself in everything Tenchi just to get back to what I was. Still appreciate the reviews and any hints, tips or forms of advice. I discourage hate mail though…haha who doesn't?


	6. Chapter 6: Mending Wounds

Author's note: I've read through the reviews and I'm thankful for all the input and encouragement. At the mention of Tenchi's 'decision' I'd like to say that I'm a bit old-fashioned in that I can have him only 'be' with one woman. I'm sorry to say at the moment that I cannot have him also with Ayeka, though I do acknowledge that she loves him greatly as well. Plus I believe in Ryoko's character a bit more, and find her to hold a greater portion of importance throughout all the series, OVA's and movies.

Also, I'm using different series but I'd like to point out I'm merely using them to highlight memories, and the Kagato I'm using is that of being Ryoko's master in Tenchi Muyo: Ryo-Oh-Ki if I'm not mistaken.

**The Space Pirate Tales**

**Chapter 6:**

**Mending Wounds**

There had been a sense of betrayal sprouting in her heart as she caught wind of the voices not so very far away from her. Like a flame that had enchanted her, Tenchi had scorched her every sense, but now she was beginning to feel the pain rather than the sensation.

'Lord Tenchi…' Ayeka sulked down on the padded grass, merely feet away from the scene that resonated like thunder in her heart. 'How could you choose Ryoko?'

Images of Ryoko's obscene gestures flushed her mind; hadn't Lord Tenchi been revolted by her beastly manner? Then again, Ryoko had always been there when Tenchi needed her most. Ayeka choked a sob from coming as a different set of images began to reel. Ryoko had fought beside her against Kagato, protecting her; When Tenchi was stuck in Haruna's world, Ryoko had brought him back. She had done so much, even if she was the laziest slob at the Masaki Shrine, and scarfed her food down like a starving boar, thought Ayeka.

'Is this the way it was supposed to be? But he's A Royal Prince of Jurai…he's supposed to be with me, and I…I…I love him!'

The princess placed her head into her hands, wishing this was a nightmare and not reality. Her thoughts swayed to the appearance of Rio, the little girl who no doubt took after both Ryoko and Tenchi. Would Tenchi have chosen Ryoko if she had never showed up? She should hate Rio…but she couldn't. Rio was sweet, and though she was very mischievous, she often made her laugh. Ayeka admitted that at first she had a hard time interacting with the little girl but she had grown on her; in fact Rio had begun to call her Eka and stopped pulling her hair.

'Well that's not completely true, she just doesn't pull it as hard' Ayeka chuckled slightly.

"Perhaps it's time to change, just like Ryoko has." Her voice wavered.

The Princess got up, brushed off the dust from her dress and wiped the tears from her face. She still had a place in his heart, she was sure of that, but perhaps it was not the place she long thought she had subdued. She would always be a part of the Masaki family; no one could change that, except her. Ryoko's maternal side had made Ayeka shrink back in shock—a space pirate turned mother and so quickly too. Ayeka had seen the changes but never gave them much weight until now. Ryoko still scarfed her food down, but she let Rio in on the action, smiling down on her all the while. She still was wild and crazy, but at the same time she became caring whenever her little one was in danger. She still remembered that night when Rio had disappeared with Ryo-Oh-Ki; Ayeka had never seen Ryoko more distressed, not even when Tenchi disappeared into Haruna's world. She sighed and looked past her conventional views of love…perhaps there was more to it than beauty, grace and entitlements.

"I think I'll go see how Funaho is doing."

Meanwhile in Washu's lab…

"Gwamaaaa!" Rio rushed into the lab, not noticing the various wires that littered the floor.

Before Washu could reach her granddaughter, the little girl landed flat on her face. She began to wail more at the failure of walking over the wires than the actual pain.

"Come here my Little Rio." Washu picked her off the floor and kissed her forehead. "What are you doing down here, huh?"

After sniffling a bit Rio smiled and held on to Washu's protruding, pink hair.

"To pway" Rio said with such simplicity.

"Oh really now? What did you have in mind?" Washu was enthralled with the character of Rio.

It had been a couple of months since her coming, and Washu had grown immensely attached with Rio. She was giving her the time she lost with her very own children—all the laughs, tears and love that she had missed out on.

"Hmmmm…" Rio thought long and hard on what she wanted to play with her grandma.

"I know!" Washu reverted to her adult form. "I have something for you Little Rio."

Rio's eyes lit up and she hugged Washu tightly. She loved her Grandma and her strange experiments.

"I wuv you." Rio placed a small kiss on Washu's cheek.

Washu was a bit caught off guard; she hadn't done that before. Her little lips left Washu feeling a slight tingle where they had made contact with her skin. Washu held the child close to her bosom, cherishing the feeling of the vibrant life in her arms. This is what it would have been like if she had been able to keep her baby, or if she had been able to raise Ryoko. Washu would never let this life escape her, not while she was alive—after all she was the greatest genius in the universe!

"Come on let's go see your new friend?"

"fwiend?" Rio said curiously, raising her eyes to meet Washu's.

"Yes, and he will be very special to you, and you alone." Washu smiled down. "Not to mention Ryo-oh-ki needs a partner."

"Ohki!" Rio chided and was now more excited than ever; her grandmother always did have the best surprises.

Washu took a rather large, golden egg from a solid black container. It was warm to the touch and glistening with an unreal sheen. Washu had worked for a week straight to produce this special cabbit. Ryo-oh-ki had been created as a partner for Ryoko, and in turn had formed a special relationship with her daughter. She was more than just a ship, or a cute cross between a rabbit and a cat, she was her partner in crime, her confidant. Like Ryo-oh-ki, this cabbit was meant to serve and protect its master, though Washu preferred the word mate.

"This is for you" Washu put the child down and placed the egg in her hands.

In all truth the egg was rather heavy, but Washu had a feeling Rio would carry it with ease. She examined as she left the egg in the toddler's arms, and to her satisfaction her hypothesis was correct. She had felt a spike of energy earlier today and she had a feeling it was Rio who produced such a sharp effect.

Rio examined the egg with curiosity and was well distracted by its gold sheen. She poked it, tried biting on it and decided to sit on the floor with the egg in her lap. It was almost the size of her head and she was afraid of dropping it. Once she had it comfortable nestled on her lap she began to knock on it; to her surprise it knocked back. Rio jumped slightly from her sitting position which caused the egg to roll somewhat.

"Ahhh!" Rio exclaimed and began to chase her egg.

Washu laughed at her granddaughter but merely watched.

The egg rolled until the child all but tackled it. Rio sighed as she got it to stop and rested on it; it was unusually hard for an egg. Then suddenly it began to knock back again, until a crack started to form. Rio's eyes grew big as it began to hatch. As the shell showed more and more cracks, a paw was produced, and soon enough a white cabbit came out.

"Mraow!" The cabbit produced a gruffer meow than that of Ryo-oh-ki's.

"Ohki?" Rio was confused.

The cabbit looked happily at his newly found partner. He jumped in her arms and placed his nose on her for a quick instant before he comfortably situated himself on her shoulder. He meowed once again, but this time Rio heard something.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kai-Oh-Ki!"

"Kai…" Rio said as she stared at the friendly cabbit on her shoulder. She smiled and exclaimed "Kai!"

The bond was complete and the two were now inseparable.

"Gwama! Wook at Kai!" She held up the cabbit to Washu.

"I know, isn't he handsome!" Washu smirked and would later examine how Ryo-Oh-Ki would respond to this new addition. "Grandma has work to do, go show your Mama, Kai. I'll be up for dinner, ok Rio?"

Rio nodded and ran out with Kai-Oh-Ki in her arms. Washu chuckled at the adventures those two would have, and relished at the thought of being a part of them. There was still time yet to make the memories she thought had long shattered and disappeared.

Rio ran as fast as her legs would carry her, which was unreasonably fast for a child of approximately 2 years. At the velocity of her sprint, the cabbit held on for dear life.

"Mraow!" Kai-Oh-Ki couldn't help but feel the thrill of fear as he felt the toddler jump suddenly.

Rio patted her baby cabbit and smiled at him, making him forget the recklessness of his partner. The small girl had jumped only to be caught be her mother, who was, at the time, wearing quite a flabbergasted expression at the site of the new cabbit.

"What's this?" Ryoko exclaimed as she ogled at the cabbit.

"Mama" Rio pointed at Ryoko. "Kai" her hand gently patted the cabbit.

"Mraow!" Kai-Oh-Ki greeted his partner's elder.

"Did grandma give you him?" Ryoko questioned her daughter, making sure that this cabbit hadn't somehow also time traveled.

Rio nodded much to Ryoko's relief and she smiled at the newest member to the Hakubi family. So far there had only been female members, Kai-Oh-Ki would be the first male so to speak.

"Hey there, make sure you take care of my Rio…or else." Ryoko grinned evilly at the poor, frightful cabbit.

Rio laughed and looked past Ryoko to where her father stood.

"Daddy, Look Kai!" She raised her cabbit for her father to examine.

"Oh wow another cabbit!" Tenchi exclaimed in surprise, until he recalled how many carrots he had to grow in order to sustain Ryo-Oh-Ki's stomach. "Oh no, does that mean I have to grow more carrots?" He sighed in jest.

"I'm sure Ryo-Oh-Ki will be happy." Ryoko added as she heard her cabbit coming by.

As if on cue, the female cabbit made her appearance.

"Meow?" Ryo-Oh-Ki said as she looked up at Kai-Oh-Ki.

Rio put Kai down and watched hoping that they would be friends.

"Ohki!" Rio chimed so the cabbit would come closer.

"Mraow, Mraow!" Kai joined in, also wishing for the other cabbit to come closer.

Ryo-Oh-Ki meowed in glee as she sped over to meet her new friend. The cabbits began to chase each other which enticed Rio to do the same. Ryoko and Tenchi watched as the heart warming scene played out. Soon enough the whole household was there to witness the new member's acceptance. Ryoko laughed as Rio tripped more than once, and the cabbits worked together to help her back up—if only life could remain as it was…but she still hadn't told Tenchi. She looked into his chocolate, brown eyes, noticing how sparks of delight moved throughout them. One day she'd have to extinguish them by letting him know the truth, but today was not that today. No, today she would laugh with everyone else and love the time they had.

Author's End Note: Phew! Got it done before the weekend ^_^. Hopefully that provided for some good reading. I guess sooner or later I'm gonna have to burst that bubble of happiness, but for now I'll build on the happier aspects. Please review, helps me write more in depth.


	7. Chapter 7: Where do I Belong?

Fellow readers, I have some exciting news ^_^. I've uploaded some pics, you'll find the link on my profile page. There of my OC Rio. Hopefully they don't fall short of your own renderings ;p.

**The Space Pirate Tales**

**Chapter 7:**

**Where do I belong?**

The roots had been planted firmly and it was taking rather well to the soil that Washu had ingeniously created. Ayeka sat in silence as she observed the progress of Ryu-oh—he was growing, but for now he had to depend on someone else's care. However one day, Ryu-oh would be ready to leave once he was reborn. Perhaps she was very much like this seed of hers. She was meant to be here, rooted and growing, but there would come a time when she must take flight. Where would she go? Back to Jurai? The notion did not seem too enticing—no surely there was something more to life than a claim to the throne.

'Maybe I'll ask that crazy space pirate woman where the best adventures can be found…' Ayeka thought in jest. 'Though I'd probably end up with a list of the most notorious bars.' She sighed.

Suddenly Ryu-oh began to emit threads of light, comforting her in her time of need. Ayeka smiled softly: why did her heart feel so strange? Why did she not feel the hate she thought she would? Why wasn't she fighting for Tenchi? Her thoughts went straight to the rambunctious child. It was Rio. She couldn't fight, not anymore. With Rio, she had been extinguished of her more violent and foolish antics, as had Ryoko. Yet she brought them all something new—the laughter of innocent love. There were no ulterior motives for Rio to act on, and as such, her actions towards each of them were genuine. Suddenly the sound of materialization came upon Ayeka.

"Oh, Ryoko!" The princess exclaimed as the space pirate phased into view.

"What are you up to princess?" Ryoko smiled down as she took a spot beside her; she had a feeling Ayeka would notice Tenchi's decision.

"I know…about Tenchi." She said firmly, what was the point in crying?

Ryoko's eyes softened and she was at a loss of what to say exactly. Had she not dreamt of this moment? Hadn't she always pictured herself chiding the princess and gloating over her victory? Yet now she felt wrong to do any such thing.

"I wish I could say I was sorry, but…" Ryoko bit down on her lip—she wasn't sorry; her life was everything she had wished it to be. "I've never had anything as good as this."

"I suspect few have." Ayeka commented back, the sorrow now fully apparent in her eyes. "You have what few ever come upon."

"Ayeka…" It was hard seeing Ayeka this way; she finally had something the princess did not.

She put her arm across the princess' shoulders; she had been her age long rival and the most annoying person at that, but she had grown close to her. She could always rely on Ayeka to help her whenever Tenchi was in danger—she knew she loved Tenchi to a great degree. Ryoko had also witnessed how affectionate Ayeka had become with Rio. She had lost some of her snootiness while with the young child—the toddler had worked miracles.

"Ryoko, I believe you've won after all." She leaned on the space pirate "I don't feel as I should though."

"We've changed…it's weird isn't it?" Ryoko contemplated. "I would have never thought we'd be here like this."

"You're right; I always pictured something a bit more colorful and violent." Ayeka chuckled at the images of an evil space-pirate duking it out with a beautiful princess implanted in her mind.

"We could give it a try if you want." Ryoko smirked as she playfully clenched her fist. "I'm more than strong enough to kick your butt." She teased.

"Ha!" Ayeka scoffed at the formers statement. "I highly doubt that!" She stared straight at Ryoko, ready to spark lightning as their eyes met, but as soon as she stared into Ryoko's eyes all she could do was sadly smile.

Ryoko was changed; just looking into her eyes confirmed this fact to Ayeka. They seemed full of a wisdom she had yet to reach; there lied maturity that had never been there before, yet at the same time she caught the glimpse of the wild Ryoko she had always known.

"Ryoko…I guess it's time we grow up." The princess stood on her feet now as did Ryoko.

"You know princess that's the first smart thing I've EVER heard you say." Ryoko smiled at her rival. "But you know…" She eyed the princess with a malicious spark—much like Rio's. Ryoko grabbed the princess and phased them both to the bath house, immediately submerging the two in water.

"Ahhhh!" Ayeka screeched at the sudden act, and her temper immediately boiled to eruption. "Ryoko!"

"What's wrong princess?" Ryoko playfully splashed at her. "I couldn't help myself." She stuck her tongue out, as unruly as ever.

"What kind of mother looks as atrocious as that?" Ayeka teased as she returned splashes.

Ryoko examined the princess through the water, there was a smile and she helped put it there. The space pirate chuckled as the princess' futile efforts to splash her continued. After a vigorous exchange of tidal wave-sized splashes, Ryoko and Ayeka gasped for a break. Their bodies ungracefully plopped on the bath house's wooden floor planks.

"Ayeka…" Ryoko spoke in a flustered tone…should she tell Ayeka about Rio? About what she had to do?

Surely Ayeka had proven herself to be a friend; Ryoko had taken Tenchi and Ayeka hadn't tried to kill her…yet— something had to be said for that. On a more serious note, Ryoko felt like she couldn't tell Tenchi just yet and Ayeka was the closest thing she had to a friend.

"Yes Ryoko?" Ayeka looked curiously over at the space pirate, the note of fear in Ryoko's voice was too apparent to miss.

"What if I told you…I had to give Rio up?" She chose her words carefully and spoke hypothetically.

"Give her up?" Ayeka was confused by the space pirate's elusiveness. "You mean send her back to the future?"

"No, not like that" Ryoko looked up at the sky, afraid to make eye contact. "What if I have to sacrifice Rio so that there is a future?" The words came out dull and void.

"Sacrifice?" Ayeka sat up from her position. "Whatever do you mean Ryoko?"

"I…I'm supposed to sacrifice her; that's why she was sent back to me." Ryoko choked on her own words, each syllable piercing her newly tenderized heart.

"Oh…Ryoko." Ayeka felt a wave a remorse and pain wash over her. "You and Washu figured this out, I'm assuming." The space pirate's silent response was all she needed for confirmation. "Perhaps…there's another way. We've always found another way, right Ryoko?" She offered comfort to her cyan-haired friend.

"Thanks Ayeka." Ryoko smiled confidently at the princess and slowly got up. "I need to tell Tenchi…please wait until I inform him to tell anyone what I just told you."

Ayeka nodded.

"I'll see you at dinner." Ryoko smirked and phased away.

Ayeka could not help but feel a warm feeling at her new role. Yes, it was unlike anything she ever imagined; all her life she had learned to put others below her. With Ryoko, she had learned to place someone, of different rank, beside her. There was still a role she had to play here—this carnival was far from over. More than that, Ayeka would fight to keep her family intact. This is where she belonged after all, even if she couldn't be more than a friend to Tenchi.

Meanwhile in Rio's room…

A swirl of cyan colored hair was seen swiftly sprinting from side to side, practically bouncing off the walls.

"Mroaw!" The cabbit continued to chase his partner in earnest.

"Meow!" Ryo-Oh-Ki pounced right alongside Kai-Oh-Ki.

Rio giggled as they continued to chase her; she had unwillingly dragged them into a game of tag and would make it worth their while to catch her. She had just introduced Kai-Oh-Ki to apples and he seemed to have a dear attachment to them. With an apple in one hand and a carrot in the other, the toddler practiced her flying abilities.

"Kai! Ohki!" She called as she quickly peered back to look at her pursuers.

Rio stopped, making the cabbits jet ahead forward, unable to stop at the momentum they had gained. She laughed and resumed running with her little legs. Unfortunately for her, Mihoshi had recently mopped and waxed the floors. Rio slipped and slid under the bed she called her own.

"Oof!" Rio said as she made contact with the wall.

The cabbits rushed to the bed side to inspect the child's well-being.

'Rio! Are you ok?' Kai-Oh-Ki tapped into his partner's mind link. 'Rio?'

The cabbit peered into the darkness of under the bed and found Rio cuddled in a ball at the very end. Ryo-Oh-Ki sensed Rio's distress but could not fathom why the child did not just come out. Rio looked around and saw nothing but darkness; the meows of the cabbits seemed so far away. Her head began to pound and a blinding light flashed in her mind.

'Mama!' Rio tried calling out but her throat was too parched.

She heard her mother's blood curdling scream as her body clumped down on the floor. The toddler watched as her mother's face turned to look at her, with a finger lightly pressed to her lips, signaling the small child to be quiet; her eyes dull and her smile sad.

"Rio! What's wrong?" A voice called out to her and she slowly faded away from her dying mother's view.

Ryoko felt her daughter's distress waves through the link, as had Washu and the two women rushed to get to her location. When they came, all they could hear was the whimpering sounds of a child and the questioning meows of the cabbits. Ryoko reached under the bed for Rio, and gently pulled her out. The child was covered in a cold sweat and tears stained her cheeks.

"Mama!" Rio wrapped her arms around Ryoko tightly. Hadn't she just seen her bleeding on the floor?

"Rio, what's wrong?" She spoke with a soothing tone.

"The cabbits say they were chasing after her, when she slipped and went under the bed." Washu commented as she looked worriedly at the crying girl. "It doesn't look like she was physically injured." She felt somewhat relieved.

"Mama…" Rio held Ryoko's face so that they'd see eye to eye.

The child's expression was pained as she soaked in her mother's lovely attributes. Her eyes were full of that spark she had just seen them devoid of, her expressions far from the pain-filled smile.

"Afwaid…" Rio nestled into Ryoko's neck.

Washu analyzed her granddaughter's strange behavior, but could not pin what exactly would send her into such a fit. Perhaps she could take her down into the lab and she could analyze what had triggered the toddler's fear.

"Afraid?" Ryoko's brow rose in question. "Afraid of what, Little Rio?" Ryoko held her daughter close, unsure of what her toddler was trying to say.

"Mama hurt…bad." The tears began to well up on the child's lids.

"Hmmm?" Ryoko's brows furrowed at her child's ominous tone.

'Ryoko, I got a flash of what Rio saw.' It was Kai-Oh-Ki who had spoken up. 'It is scary…but I could show you.'

"Alright, show me." Ryoko was eager to figure out what pained her daughter so.

Washu grinned, happy to see her Kai-Oh-Ki was fulfilling his role to some extent and she prepared herself to be included in the link. A rush was felt before they were all transported to the scene, seemingly through Rio's eyes. The same blood curdling scream, the succulent, crimson blood and Ryoko's last expression were witnessed by all. Ryoko gasped as the link's effects wore off, and held ever tighter to Rio. Her body felt cold and wrong— she remembered the dreams Kagato had implanted in her head whenever he felt like she needed some disciplining.

"I don't understand…" Ryoko looked at Washu with a mix of anger, fear and confusion. "What we just saw…is that one of Rio's memories?"

"I'm afraid to say that you're actually right." Washu's countenance looked badly shaken as she kneeled to the floor unable to stand. "That was never relayed in the message." Washu was filled with a pain; perhaps her future self was only buying her time to avoid the pain of her daughter's death. "No! I won't let that happen!" Washu cursed to the heavens above; her family wouldn't be taken this time.

"Washu…" Ryoko felt a certain type of agony for her mother. Never in her life had anyone cared about her life as Rio and Washu were now doing. Ryoko smiled, she knew what she had to do. "Don't worry twerp, I'll be fine; I'm renowned for blowing things up and beating the odds." She lightly brushed her hands across Rio's tear smitten cheeks. "Don't be afraid, and just remember you can't be a hero hiding underneath your bed." Ryoko kissed the girl on the forehead.

Washu's head perked up at Ryoko's last phrase; had she remembered something as well? That was what Washu would tell her once wild, yet terrified child whenever she had nightmares, but it was impossible for Ryoko to remember. It had been so long ago and Ryoko had been so young. Maybe there was a chance that it had been embedded deep within her.

Rio smiled and hugged her mother; if anyone knew how to change things it was her mother.

"Mama" Rio's countenance changed to one of sheer determination, "Rio will pwotect you." She held up a fist and grinned eagerly; her eyes lighting with a flame unrelenting.

"Oh really?" Ryoko smirked and Washu chuckled. "Ok, that means you have to listen to me ALL the time." A part of her realized that her future death may have been the reason Rio was sent back. Rio nodded and Ryoko smirked in return. "Alright go downstairs and wait for dinner."

Rio reluctantly let go of her mother, afraid she would disappear as soon as she let go, but eventually did and walked away with the two cabbits at her feet. Washu turned to her daughter, easily able to read through her cool exterior. Inside was the little girl Washu had known and loved dearly. She sighed, knowing that this was the only way Ryoko knew how to deal with fear—the further she buried it, the more likely it was to haunt her later.

"Ryoko, you need to tell Tenchi; procrastinating isn't going to stop this from happening." Washu placed her hand on her daughter shoulders, assuming her elderly form. "Little Ryoko…you were right you know. You can't be a hero hiding underneath your bed." Washu pulled Ryoko into an embrace; cherishing the warmth of life flowing throughout. "I used to tell you that, when you were about Rio's age. You were such a scaredy cat." Washu chuckled and held Ryoko closer.

"Hey!" Ryoko said in an aggravated tone. "I can't remember any of that stuff." She muttered but took comfort in secretly nestling in Washu's pink mane; it was actually quite soft for being so spiky.

"I had you for a very short time…" Washu looked at Ryoko's face, a slight blush was apparent on her daughter's face. "What's that for?" Washu asked oblivious to Ryoko's keen observation of her hair.

"I…I like how your hair feels." Ryoko admitted with some shame; sure Washu was her mother, but that must've sounded strange coming from a fully grown adult.

Once again a slight taste of lightning pierced through Washu's heart; her little Ryoko had loved to play with her tresses—once her twice she had knotted Washu's hair terribly and she spent a considerable amount of time combing it out.

"Oh if only you could be a baby again!" Washu pulled Ryoko straight towards her bosom and squeezed the space pirate with tremendous force.

The grown woman struggled in Washu's arm, desperately needing air after having it forcefully squeezed out of her.

"Washu! Let me go!" Ryoko whined at the excess of silly emotion Washu was exhibiting. "Stop it!"

Once done with her display of affection Washu let Ryoko out of her grasp, and chuckled to see her daughter so distraught and spent. She always had put up a fit whenever Washu was overly smitten with her.

Ryoko glared at her mother, but left with a fond smile of understanding as she phased away, leaving Washu to her own thoughts.

"One day….I'll give you back everything he took away." Her heart grew warm with thoughts of the memories they would soon share.

In the Fields…

Tenchi vigorously pulled out each carrot as the time dawdled by; the sweat on his brow sparkled as the sun reflected on the dew drops. Working had always brought satisfaction to Tenchi, and today was no different, except for the fact that he felt a renewed sense of belonging. Before he could have stayed in the fields all day long without worrying about missing out on too much, but now he was eager to see his family on his free time. The ruckus that he had grown so accustomed to was seemingly winding down.

Tenchi stood still as he watched the leaves around him, spring was upon them. The pink blossoms swayed, letting thousands of petals dance gracefully upon the wind. He blushed, realizing his thoughts were drifting to Ryoko. She often reminded him of those petals. She was just as beautiful and soft…though at times she lacked the grace; Tenchi chuckled at the thought.

"Tenchi." A firm voice spoke, causing him to snap back to reality.

"Oh, Ryoko, I was just thinking about you." He admitted blatantly, blushing slightly as soon as he caught sight of her blush. "The cherry blossoms…it's your favorite tree right?" He asked with a smile.

Ryoko smiled, this was the way she had always wanted Tenchi to speak to her.

"Yeah, they're quite relaxing…especially with a bottle of sake." Tenchi nervously chuckled at Ryoko's comment; there was the lack of grace he had noted earlier. "You should join me sometime." Ryoko offered.

"I'm under-aged, remember." He rose his hand to scratch the back of his head, a nervous habit of his.

"Oh yeah…it's ok I won't tell anyone." Ryoko winked at him, but knew her innocent boy would never break the rules. "Tenchi, I need to talk to you." Ryoko had to stop distracting herself.

"What is it Ryoko?" Tenchi was caught off guard by her sudden use of a serious tone.

"It's about Rio, Washu found a message laced in her DNA."

"That's great!" Tenchi exclaimed, relying on the information to be of good news.

"Hold on Tenchi I'm not done." Ryoko winced at the pain she was about to cause. "The message was sent by the future Washu, and it tells us that Rio was sent back so that the future may be saved…but…it also says…" Ryoko fidgeted suddenly uncomfortable with Tenchi's gaze.

How was she supposed to put this? Why couldn't she say the obvious: Rio was sent back as a living sacrifice? The word sacrifice echoed in her heart; every resonant sound sending a tremor of pain through her. Tenchi felt the swaying of the wind stop as he waited for Ryoko to finish her thought; for once Ryoko wasn't rushing to say something.

"It also says she has to be returned to her original state when Rio turns three." Ryoko decided reciting was better than her rephrasing.

Tenchi sighed with relief, he was afraid the message would be a bit more chaotic.

"Well that's not so bad right?" He grinned. "Her natural state…that doesn't have to mean death."

His words rang in her head, colliding with the negative waves that had been there previously. He had a valid point, but what else could 'return to her original state' mean? Ryoko felt the warmth of Tenchi's chocolate brown eyes pouring into her own honey colored eyes.

"Tenchi…I can't, I can't lose her." Ryoko clenched a fist and held it to her heart. It was pounding at the thought that her child might not be taken from her. "She's become a part of me; a part I think I'd die without."

Tenchi looked at Ryoko with tender fondness; this was the Ryoko he had always known was hiding in the shadows. Her emotions were out in the open, daring to be felt and hoping to be shared. He had understood Ryoko's cool, nonchalant exterior, but he had never known fully what exactly she was hiding. True, he had caught glimpses of her free self, but it was always covered up or suddenly hidden away again.

"Come on Ryoko, I'll keep training and getting stronger, that way we'll be ready for whatever comes. You can count on me." He grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you Tenchi." She spoke sweetly, noticing how close she had come to his lips.

She smirked at the thought of kissing him here and now, but what if he didn't like it.

'To hell with him if he doesn't like it!' A resolute, grouchy voice boomed in her head. 'If you love him, you'd care.' A softer, kind voice spoke right after. 'Oh great…' thought Ryoko 'I'm going psychotic.'

While Ryoko was having her internal battle, Tenchi was lingering dangerously close to Ryoko's lips. They looked so soft and succulent; her scent of blossoms lulled him in even deeper. He wanted to kiss her, and found little reason not to. She hadn't said anything for a while now, but Tenchi was equally as silent. He gently raised her chin with his hand, using the other to place it firmly behind the small of her back. Before he knew it, his lips were interlocked with her own. The taste was exquisite—a sugar he would never find anywhere else. The sweet, electrifying feeling made his lips tingle, and he found himself wanting more. Ryoko was at first shocked because she didn't think he'd be the one to initiate anything, yet here was her Tenchi making his first move. She smiled inwardly and continued to enjoy her bliss. Ryoko had always considered herself to be the hungrier of the two…until today that is. She felt Tenchi beginning to run his hand through her hair and pull her in closer; as much as she enjoyed his attention, she wasn't quite ready for him to take charge.

"Wait! Hold up!" She said gasping for air as Tenchi seemingly snapped out of a trance.

"Oh sorry!" His face glowed red as he realized how far he was willing to push. "I…I…" He stuttered hopelessly.

Ryoko chuckled at the obviously startled and befuddled boy. Even though technically he did have some experience with Haruna, he still held on to his more innocent, bashful ways. She loved him all the more for it; the first boy who had ever respected her even when she didn't want him to.

"Well Tenchi, I have to honestly say I didn't think you had it in you." Ryoko grinned as she patted the boy on the back, practically causing Tenchi to burst with embarrassment. "Did you like it?" Ryoko asked more bashfully.

Tenchi allowed himself return to a normal color before he answered. He nodded and planted a small kiss on her forehead. At least that way he wouldn't feel so inclined to push her further.

"I loved it."

Author's end note:

Well that was a bit longer than usual, or at least I think so. I'm so sorry it took me awhile to get this out. I had a couple mid-terms and what not (I secretly wish I had Washu's brain for my chem test ;p) I may not have much time to write during spring break but I will try my hardest. Thanks for all the reviews thus far. I'm going to try and post pics of my OC Rio, somewhere on this site. Any hints on how to go about doing this?


	8. Mistakes, Mischiefs andMaturity?

Author's Note: Enjoy! I'll write more after you're through reading. Busy end of the month ;p!

Chapter 8:

Mistakes, Mischief and…Maturity?

Washu tapped away at her halo-laptop, furiously trying to devise plans on how to prevent Ryoko's death and Rio's seemingly ghastly fate. It was well into the twilight hours, but sleep to Washu had lost its comfort. Night after night, the image of Ryoko's dying smile as her blood pooled around her continued to haunt her in her sleep.

"What the—" The scientist stopped dead in her tracks as a light-bulb clicked in her head "It can't be…I read the message wrong?" Washu gasped as she realized her tiny mistake while going over her data.

Washu reconfigured the message from the DNA to make sure she had gotten it right this time around. How could she have gotten it wrong? Washu could have sworn that it had been tampered with, but then again…Washu usually never questioned her authority first time around. A sweat drop formed as she laughed sheepishly.

"Well this isn't exactly good news, but it isn't bad news either." She sighed and decided to communicate with Ryoko through their link. 'Hey, Ryoko, you busy?' Washu said sarcastically knowing full well her daughter was dead asleep.

At first all she got was a gruff groan and a somewhat raucous snore.

'Ryoko!' Washu persisted.

'Waddya want Washu?' Ryoko grumbled sleepily with a hint of annoyance.

'It's a wonder Rio can sleep with you snoring like a demon.' Washu jested but remembered how short Ryoko's temper was. 'I have something important to tell you; might wanna come down for this.'

'Fine.' The link was cut and Ryoko soon appeared right next to her mother.

"Now what's the big deal?" Ryoko muttered.

"It seems I deciphered the message wrong." Washu bluntly stated as Ryoko's eyes widened.

"So does that mean Rio's not a sacrifice, or what?" Ryoko's eyes filled up with a sparkle of hope.

"Not exactly, sorry Ryoko…however, I had originally said 'when the girl reaches the age of three', when in actuality it reads 'When the girl makes her third transformation…' I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean, but it makes more sense that way." Washu concluded

Ryoko let the information dilute in her head; Rio would go through 3 transformations? What did her 'natural state' mean then? To Ryoko this made little sense and gave her far less hope than her original thoughts had.

"Does that mean we have more time with her?"

"I need more time to hypothesize, but it could very well mean that. I have to figure out what role 'transformation' plays here."

"I see, thanks for telling me Washu." Ryoko smiled but then recalled all the sleep she was missing. "Next time I hope you call me at a more reasonable time." She lightly flicked Washu on the head.

"Naughty child!" Washu winced slightly at the abuse as Ryoko phased away. "Goodnight, Little Ryoko." She smiled as she went back to her experiments.

Ryoko felt a slice of sunshine that dared to shine on her face. At first she tried to ignore it, but to no avail would the sliver leave her alone. Finally she wound up the energy to open one eye and witnessed the world in a blur. Her body froze as she realized the arms around her waist were longer than those of her toddler. She began to groggily rub the sleep out of her eyes, refusing to believe what she was seeing.

"Ahhh!" She jumped up and walked backwards from her bed. She looked at the character in her bed, who had somewhat reacted to her outburst.

"What'd you do that for?" the strange girl asked with a yawn before plopping back down on the pillows.

"That can't be—"Ryoko gasped as she realized what had happened.

"Ryoko what happened?" Tenchi came bursting in with a look of worry. "I heard you yell and…who's that?" He stopped and looked curiously at the new addition.

"What's going on here?" Washu walked in as dead as a zombie; apparently she had knocked out dead nearly 3 hours ago, but Ryoko's distress signal sent her running.

"I think Rio…changed." Ryoko used her words carefully.

All three of them went to the bed side and looked at the girl who was peacefully sleeping on the bed. There lay the body of a perfectly content young teenage girl. Her hair was cut short but still had its spikiness thanks to her mother; her skin was just as flawlessly smooth and her body a bit on the lanky side.

"Well I guess we know what 'transformation' means now." Washu sighed with relief at not having to solve that mystery out.

"Rio?" Ryoko nudged the girl who caressed fondly with the pillow.

"I'm too sleepy…" Rio threw the pillow in Ryoko's face.

'So this is how she wants to play is it?' Ryoko maliciously grinned as she grabbed her daughter by the ankles and began to pull her from the bed.

"Ryoko!" Tenchi started as soon as he saw Ryoko's aggressive nature take charge.

"Ahh!" Rio yelled as she felt herself being forcefully pulled from the bed. "Oh, fine, fine! I'll get up." She yawned and looked at her mother groggily but quickly looked away.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice about throwing a pillow in my face." Ryoko chided as she wore a smile of victory.

"I do it to grandma all the time…" Rio muttered as she looked down.

Ryoko frowned, unsure of how to deal with her suddenly grown-up daughter; this was going to be difficult.

Rio looked up, saw Washu by the doorway and immediately perked with a tiny level of joy.

"Grandma!" She ran and embraced Washu with tremendous strength. "Here, this is for you, future grandma told me to give it to you." Rio handed the surprised and out-of-breathe Washu a small orb. "It's a message she recorded and said I was to give it to you to play for everyone."

"You time traveled again?" Washu looked the girl up and down. "Why didn't I realize it; it would have shown up on one of my machines." She speculated the possibilities.

"You said you would say that." Rio smirked. "Grandma sent me back while you were sleeping; she said you wouldn't notice that way I'd be able to get some sleep. Time traveling is exhausting." Rio yawned once more attesting to that fact.

Ryoko watched as Rio freely conversed with Washu, while she had refused to even look at her. Why couldn't she look at her, after all Ryoko had just been playing with her? A tight knot began to form inside of her, tightening with fear and tingling all the while. Washu took a side glance at Ryoko and noticed her hurt expression; though Washu was more than happy with Rio's attention, she knew it wasn't because she preferred her over Ryoko—she had just known her longer. If Rio did time travel then Washu had raised Rio until she was the age she appeared to be now; Rio grew up without Ryoko or Tenchi, except for those months that she had spent here as a toddler and her early infant years .

'Nothing's wrong with you Ryoko' Washu telepathically spoke to her daughter. 'She's just not used to having you around.'

"Why don't you go say hi to your mom?" Washu instructed the teenage girl.

Rio tensed immediately as she turned in the direction that Ryoko stood. Her grandmother had told her much about her mother: childhood stories, memories of their time on earth, her love adventure. Rio remembered her to some degree; remembered the warmth that she had felt when she was held by her; the smell of cherry blossoms that always clung to her and everything she wore. More than anything she remembered her wild hair and eyes—they were just like hers. She took a few steps in Ryoko's direction, uneasy of how she was to act.

With no words, Rio simply embraced her mother. She held on tight and let her face snuggle comfortably in Ryoko's apparel. Ryoko blushed lightly as she smiled down and returned the embrace.

"We'll be right back." Ryoko smiled and phased away with Rio.

"Hey, wait!" Tenchi had been forgotten.

"She'll be back, don't worry, you'll get your turn to meet Rio as well." Washu laughed as she patted the forgotten father on the back.

Ryoko had phased to the entrance of the cave…where she had found Rio the first time. Her daughter looked around unsure of where she had been taken to.

"I met you here, you know." Ryoko spoke softly as not to push Rio away.

"You did?" Rio looked towards the cave curiously. "Grandma didn't tell me that; she just told me you were a bit grouchy when you found me."

"I was…you were a noisy twerp who always wanted to be picked up." Ryoko chuckled at the memories that weren't so far back for her. "You grew up with Washu…how old are you now?"

"Grandma's the only one left to raise me." Her eyes clouded with sadness. "I'm 13 now."

"I wish I could've seen you grow up…you were a beautiful baby." Ryoko caressed the girl's hair back from her face.

"Grandma said I got my looks from you." Rio muttered not used to her mother's affection

"Damn right you did!" Ryoko exclaimed which made Rio laugh. "Though your dad did help a bit."

"I'm sorry I ignored you today…" Rio looked down again. "I haven't seen you in so long…It hurts kind of."

"I think I get you kiddo." Ryoko smiled comfortingly at her daughter and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I'm not the easiest to get along with, but…I love you; I hope you can love me too."

"I missed you mama." Rio began to cry as she tightly embraced her mother. The smell of cherry blossoms tickled her nose and the warmth of her mother's body told her she was not alone. She had dreams when she remembered her mother's caress and nights when she recalled her dying face. The images lived side by side, tearing at the fabric of her peace. She had vowed to save her mother—she would not fail. She understood who she was fighting for now. Before it was like fighting for an ethereal dream, something she could not fully grasp. Yet now she was here, in her arms and more real than ever.

"You must've been kind lonely with only Washu around." Ryoko sympathized with her daughter, slowly rubbing her back.

"Grandma does all she can…we have lots of fun, but it's just the two of us. I would remember you, the memories were fuzzy but they were there. I wanted you to be real for so long." Rio whispered afraid that at any moment her voice would wake her up from a dream.

"I'm as real as they get; you might actually start to get tired of me." She ruffled Rio's hair.

"Never!" Rio tugged at Ryoko's locks.

"Let's go back, I'm sure Tenchi feels a bit left out." Ryoko snickered as she imagined her baffled lover's expression.

The two phased away, only to reappear in the kitchen where everyone had already gathered for breakfast. There were a couple of gasps from the members who had not yet seen Rio's transformation, but Rio did her best to act normal.

"Hiya!" Rio smiled as she greeted everyone's gaping mouths. "Smells good, what are we having?"

"W,w,what happened?" Ayeka finally yelped as she pointed at the teenage girl.

"It's a little rude to point, don't you think?" Rio smirked at the princess who quickly blushed at her lack of manners, but huffed afterwards out of sheer annoyance.

"I being of royalty KNOW what manners are…who are you anyways, surely we don't have food enough for stragglers." Ayeka glared at the girl defiantly poised in front of her.

"Ayeka, don't tell me you really can't tell." Ryoko sighed as she watched the princess' natural defense instincts perk up.

"You're a bit haughtier than I recall." The teenager simply couldn't let the princess of easily; she was having too much fun pushing Ayeka's buttons

"I've met you?" Ayeka refused to look at the teenager, still peeved at the young one's obvious overlooking of her status. "I've never met such a spoiled child."

"Grandma said I used to call you Eka…" Rio decided she didn't want to push the princess too far out of reach.

Ayeka immediately snapped her head to look at the girl and brought her hand up to her mouth. It was her! The same baby she had seen yesterday, now suddenly grown.

"Rio?" Ayeka walked closer towards her. "You're…older."

"Nothing misses your observation…except the obvious." Rio smiled at the princess as she closed the greater gap between them.

"I see you've also gained your mother's wretched tongue." Ayeka muttered as she pulled at Rio's cheek.

"Hey! Owww!" Rio was powerless to stop the princess' brutal attacks.

"Can't help you there kiddo." Ryoko laughed. "You'll have to fight your own battles."

"I'll have to teach you all about being graceful again." Ayeka smiled as she lightly patted the cheek she had just violently pinched. "In due time, but how in the name of Jurai did you get this old overnight?"

"I suppose now would be a good time to play the video." Washu piped up before her granddaughter would be overwhelmed with questions.

"A video?" Sasami questioned Washu. "What of Washu?"

"I'm not sure, but it'll probably give us some answers about Rio."

"I'm not ever sure what's in there Sami." Rio grinned, seeing that Sasami was someone that looked around her age; she hadn't ever been around anyone else but her ancient grandma. "Grandma and I recorded a lot, I don't know which clips she may have used.

"I say we just play it." Tenchi placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder, which caused her to blush; she hadn't quite met her father yet, and already she could feel his affection. "I'm sure that'll clear up a few things, right?" She nodded at his friendly nature.

"Yay a movie!" Mihoshi chirped enthusiastically, seemingly unaware of what was going on.

"Mihoshi just can it, will ya?" Kiyone muttered a whisper to her partner.

The device began to transform the surroundings of the Masaki living room. The wooden floors were now cold plates of metal—they were onboard a ship. The rays of sunshine morphed into non-existence and all that could be seen was the interior of a lab.

"Hello, everyone…" An adult Washu materialized before them, holding a sleeping toddler in her arms. "I've just brought Rio back from your time. She's cried a bit since then; I guess she misses you all, and I don't blame her." The scientist's eyes betrayed her otherwise smiling face. There in their depths was a layer of great sorrow and pain—the look that says everything's been taken. "It may only be hours in your time before you see her next, but she will spend 10 more years aboard this ship with me. While she's with me, I will teach her everything I can about the world she is meant to save…about the people she is meant to save. Ryoko, listen to me…I'm sending Rio to you at three different ages for a reason. Each time she learns something. As a toddler, she now knows and has bonds with every member of the family, Ken-Oh-Ki was created and you all opened your hearts to her. At 13 she will learn more extensively about Earth and what it means to have a family…I'm giving her something worth fighting for. You have 4 months to be with her; make good use of that time daughter. Oh and younger me…" She began to nervously chuckle. "You were right, that message was tampered with…I had to push you a bit, ya know, working under pressure always makes us work faster. The following clips will show Rio's life onboard this ship." The scientist began to fade, but the scenery stayed the same.

"Grandma!" A little girl ran onto the scene, her eyes wet with tears. "Grandma! Where are you?"

"I'm here Little Rio, what's wrong." Washu came out in a white lab coat. "Nightmares?"

"Mama…she's gone…" Her hands rubbed her eyes as the images flashed through. "I want her back."

Washu took the girl in her arms and let her cry on the lab coat. "Rio, we'll save her…we'll save everything and everyone we've lost. Shhh, shhh, don't cry. I'll sleep with you, come on." She walked out with the child.

Ryoko watched on, her heart reached out to the girl who had cried for her. She hadn't been there for her…but how could she—she was dead. Rio shook slightly as she nudged closer to Ryoko. Ryoko's head turned slightly to look down at her daughter; did she still have those dreams? Before she could ponder further, another scene played out.

"Rio, get back here!" Washu yelled out after her granddaughter. "We're not done yet."

"Ugh, do we really have to continue, I'm tired." Rio dragged herself back in, she was at least 10 by now. "I've been training all day."

"Do at least one more simulation."

"Fine…let's start." The girl huffed but knew better than to argue with her grandmother.

The scenery changed to a land full of green grass, lined of with randomly spruced trees. The girl smirked at the foliage—well wasn't this just the perfect place to kill demons.

"Come on, where are you?" Rio looked around, trying to feel her enemy before he got behind her. "There you are." At the speed of light she transformed into her fighting gear. It resembled Ryoko's own fighting visage, except she had the Jurian marks that Tenchi held on his face. However, that wasn't what caught everyone's attention. It was the sword she was holding that made everyone's eyes grow wide.

"That's the Lighthawk sword!" Tenchi gasped as he realized his own weapon.

The battle ensued and the ten-year old wielded the blade elegantly. Her actions were swift, her focus unrelenting and her passion undying. She had been imbued with Ryoko's natural powers, and with Tenchi's heritage she had been born a hybrid of unfathomable power. Bolts flew from her hands as she demolished one shadow after another. The sword pierced through its victims effortlessly.

"Alright, we're done."

"I think I'm ready for the next level." Rio spoke out loud.

"I thought you said you were tired." Washu's brows perked.

"Not anymore." The girl realized she had nothing else to do all day.

The scene faded out and a new one began to roll. Rio and Washu sat in front of a screen laughing hysterically.

"That's mama? She looks so…funny!" She pointed to her floating mother who was obviously drunk.

Present time Ryoko blushed at the videos Washu had been showing Rio. Those were all the old videos that Tenchi's dad had recorded during the holidays and special occasions.

"Your mother was a wild one." Washu responded to her granddaughter in the video.

"What about Daddy? How was he?"

Washu pondered on the question.

"He was very kind-hearted…but stupid when it came to women." She added with a wink towards the camera.

"Everyone looks like they're having fun; I wish I could be with them all."

"You will be soon, don't worry."

"But then you'll be all alone." Rio looked at her grandmother with worry.

"You'll be back in no time, and we can resume our movie nights then." Washu pulled her in for a hug.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Rio cuddled against her grandma.

"Sure thing kiddo."

The scene faded and they were all back in the Masaki living room. Washu was on the verge of tears, but quickly choked them away lest anyway see her and comment on it. Mihoshi broke out in applause; obviously pleased with the showing.

"That was so cute!" She squealed as Kiyone did her best to quiet her friend down.

"You were trained rigorously for a ten year old." Tenchi commented proudly as he gazed adoringly on his daughter. "We should spar one of these days."

"I'd love to, grandma said I could kick your butt if I worked hard." Rio smirked confidently.

"She would say that, wouldn't she?" Tenchi scratched his head as he lightly glared at Washu.

"Hey don't look at me! I haven't said anything…yet." She snickered in her evil genius kind of way. "So I'm guessing I still haven't told you what we're supposed to be fighting against, right?" Washu directed this question towards Rio.

"How'd you know that?" Rio glanced at her grandmother in awe; she actually had quite a knack for that.

"Just a guess, but since I know me, I know I wouldn't tell you until it were absolutely necessary." Washu sighed as she let her gaze rest on Rio. The teenager was looking at her a bit strangely which slightly irked the scientist to a degree. "What's wrong?"

"Oh! Nothing…" Rio blushed slightly as she realized she had been caught staring. "It's just…I don't usually see you in your child form."

"Ah, I see, I'm always in adult form then?" Washu found that strange, but then again, in the future she's the only one raising Rio. "If you don't mind, I'll be staying like this for the majority of the time." Washu looked for any negative reaction on the girls face but found none.

"I don't mind…it's just strange not seeing you so old." Rio threw out, knowing well what her grandmother's reaction would be.

In a flash Washu was by Rio's side in a moment, pulling at her ear.

"Oh Little Rio, you and your mother have so much in common." She laughed obnoxiously as she continued to wag the girl's ear off.

Rio yelped but also began to laugh; she was the same grandma she had left back in the future. She looked around her and saw all the people smiling and laughing with her—finally, after 13 years of waiting, her dreams were coming true. The incandescent happiness she felt inside, it was like millions of fireworks going off at once, lighting the darkness within. Ayeka, Sasami, her Mama and Daddy, Grandma, Mihoshi, Kiyone and she had yet to meet her grandfather and great grandfather.

"Hey where are the cabbits?" Rio questioned, suddenly wondering why she hadn't seen them yet.

"It seems Ryo-Oh-Ki's responded to Kai-Oh-Ki after all." Washu smiled.

"She's just out for a stroll with him; they'll be back in no time." Ryoko reassured her daughter. "How about we all start eating; wouldn't want Sasami's delicious food to go to waste, now would we?" She said practically ready to devour whatever plate was presented to her.

"I'm with you!" Rio portrayed the same persona.

And so the joy spread, and Rio would have time to enjoy the fireworks she was feeling on the inside, but like all fireworks, they would soon go out.

Author's Endnote: I'm so sorry for taking so long to post this! I wanted to write more and then I realized I was going overboard and needed to split up my work into chapters. That way I won't keep you waiting for too long. Once again sorry about the delay. Thank you for all of you who have reviewed my work, especially KuroiRyoko for helping me with random but important info. Oh and just in case you didn't know, I have links on my profile page that lead you to pics of my OC as both a toddler and a teen. Check them out and give me some feedback ^_^. Alright see you guys soon in the next chap! Hoping to put a little cabbit scene in there…what do you guys think?


	9. Chapter 9:Dream Catcher

The Space Pirate Tales

Chapter 9: Dream Catcher

The birds chirped pleasantly, singing songs that complimented the brisk morning perfectly. Ryo-Oh-Ki meowed in chorus and Kai-Oh-Ki did the same. The brown cabbit reveled in the reality of having a friend that was just like her. Kai-Oh-Ki perked his ears up after catching up with his partner, motioning her to follow him up a tree. Out of sheer curiosity she followed him up the branches until he stopped on a branch.

"Mroaw!" The cabbit leaped up and pulled something from the tree.

Ryo-Oh-Ki watched in amazement as he presented her with a shining red apple. Personally they were not her favorite of foods, but she realized they were to him as carrots were to her. He shyly nudged the apple towards her, hoping she would take his gift. After cautiously sniffing it, the brown cabbit took a bite of the apple and meowed in delight which pleased the white one to an unexplainable degree. The female cabbit took that chance to draw near and nuzzle in the white cabbit's fur. Kai-Oh-Ki emitted a blush, or as much of a blush as a cabbit can produce, but reveled in the feeling. The cabbits continued their sweet feast until the sounds of others distracted them.

"Wow that's amazing!" Rio could be heard as she walked up the Masaki Shrine steps.

"And what would you be talking about granddaughter?" The old man Yosho had finally gotten around to meeting the newest addition to his family.

He eyed the girl keenly, she looked an awfully lot like her mother. Yosho genuinely smiled as he witnessed her vibrant nature—this is what Ryoko would have been if Kagato had never taken a hold of her. He had always seen something in Ryoko that was deserving of sympathy, but it had never been able to be seen due to the various blockades the space pirate had put up. He knew some part of her would never forgive him for locking her away in that infernal darkness, but at the time he had seen no other way. As long as Kagato had known Ryoko was alive, she would forever be at his mercy. Preserving her body in the cave had been his best idea, and thus far it was proving to be not the worst of choices.

Yosho looked in the direction Rio was, but found nothing but the blue sky up above with a few run away clouds.

"Grandma says it's called 'Sky'." She let the word roll like a foreign word on her lips.

"Ah, that's right, you've lived all your life in space. It is quite beautiful; it's about the same color as your hair." He patted the girl on the head lovingly.

"Hey, you're right," she grabbed a lock of her hair and inspected it. "Grandpa, can I ask you something?" She stared softly straight ahead as they reached the shrine.

"Go ahead, what's on your mind?"

"Do you think my mama's a monster?"

"Of course not; why would you ever think that?" He raised an eyebrow and waited patiently for her answer.

"Grandma said you locked up mama because you thought she was a monster." Rio shivered at the thought. "But…she has hair the color of the sky too, so she's just as beautiful and nice."

"Oh I see, Washu told you about the time I trapped your mother in the cave…" Yosho sighed, and the girl's somber, hurt gaze pierced him as they observed him. "Did your grandma tell you why I chased your mother to this planet?"

"No, she told me to ask mama about it when I got here, but…" She let her voice trail off.

"I think you should ask her first, and then come back and grandpa will tell you everything he has to say, but know this: I never thought your mother was a monster, and it pained me to do what I did." He smiled at the end of his speech but noticed she was not content in his answer.

"I'm too afraid to ask her." She admitted with defeat.

"Afraid? Rio, you shouldn't let that stop you. The topic is a dark one, but I think she needs to tell you, just as much as you need to hear it." He spoke as wisely as ever, and grinned once he saw some confidence emit from the young girl.

"I'll try." She said with a smile and motioned to leave. "I'll see you and gramps at lunch time."

Yosho chuckled slightly at her term for his son-in-law. She had already ordained great grandfather to be too lengthy of a title, so had devised a different way in which to separate the old from the not so old. Tenchi's father would take the name 'gramps' as it was more hip and new, whilst Yosho would take the formal title 'grandpa' which was far more elderly sounding. She had explained this to both of them in great detail and vigor upon meeting her; he supposed it was the Washu in her that made her present everything in a very logical, yet fascinating way.

*Meanwhile in the living room*

Ryoko lazily rested on her beam as the morning slowly progressed; she couldn't wait until lunch time. Her rumbling stomach was living proof of that. Rio had gone out with Yosho for a walk, leaving Ryoko with little to do since Tenchi had left for school.

'Tenchi…' She thought back to the kiss they had shared.

Technically this was Tenchi's last year in high school and then he'd be off to college. Ryoko scoffed at the idea; why did humans have to waste a good quarter of their lives going to school? She could understand if their life span was a bit longer, but the truth was they lived for only a century or so. She couldn't remember ever sitting in a chair for longer than 5 minutes before she felt a strong urge to fly off somewhere different.

'I wonder if I ever…' She pondered on her own education. 'Nah that's unlikely, I can't even read a stupid TV guide.' She threw the guide that she had been pointlessly looking through. 'I guess it doesn't hurt to know the basics.' She inwardly sighed as she focused on how uneducated she was.

'You're not dumb, ya know.' Washu's voice gently eased itself in her mind. 'You're probably smarter than anyone in this household, save me of course.' Washu continued to comfort her.

'Yeah right, and tomorrow I'll also be a long lost princess of Jurai…admit it Washu, I've never been smart like that.'

'I can show you…if you want.' Washu spoke after a long silence.

'What do you mean "show me"?'

'Well I have some videos from…a long time ago.'

'A long time ago?'

'Do I have to explain every phrase I say?' Washu was getting frustrated with her daughter's reluctance. 'Come to the lab.'

The space pirate unwillingly floated down from her comfortable perch. Washu had been tapping into her mind quite a bit as of late, and Ryoko couldn't say she was exactly enthused about that fact. Her relationship with Washu was mending from the brokenness it had been before, but trust was much harder to gain once it is lost for the first time.

"You dragged me here for a reason?" she grumbled, almost mimicking her rebelling stomach. "I'm not sure I'm up for one of your experiments…" She said as she eyed the strange looking device in front of her.

"This is nothing!" Washu whacked the machine away, realizing that returning her memories would not exactly be the best of things to try and do at the moment. "I just want to show you some of my own videos, no plugs necessary…not on you anyways." She began to boot up her computers. "Let's take a look at this one, shall we?"

The screen flickered for a moment before showing the image of a toddler Ryoko.

"Mama, come here!" She shouted as she sat in bed with a book in her little hands.

The little girl looked out at the door to her room, waiting for her mother to come. Mere seconds passed by but the little girl's expression already betrayed impatience.

"Mama—"She shouted once more before her mother's appearance interrupted her.

"I'm here Little Ryoko, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Mama, I want to read to you." Little Ryoko beamed with happiness as she showed Washu her book.

Present-time Ryoko's eyes widened with shock as the little girl held up the book with confidence. Surely that was not her? How could she have learned at such an early age and not know one letter from another hundreds of years later.

"Oh really, and what book is it today?" The motherly Washu had taken a seat next to her child.

"It's called Beauty and the Beast!" She said so with enthusiasm.

"That's a good one, you're my little beauty after all." She snuggled her daughter close to her.

"No Mama, I'm the beast!" Ryoko started to snarl and make claw gestures with her hands.

"Is that so?" Washu began to tickle her until she laughed uncontrollably.

Ryoko watched as her little-self writhed on the floor with laughter, as an older Washu smiled incandescently. Soon enough they settled and Little Ryoko began to read to her mother. Ryoko watched, fascinated by the ease and flow at which the toddler spoke; her eyes easily following the words.

"I could read." Ryoko looked at Washu with a measure of disbelief and excitement.

"And much more…" Washu patted her daughter on the back. "You were my lab assistant, my storyteller, my everything."

"I called you 'Mama'…that's what Rio calls me now; we sound the same."

"I could give it all back to you, ya know?"

"My knowledge?"

"Not just that; I could give you back your memories."

"Kagato had said that it was impossible…that he had destroyed them and they could never be obtained again." Ryoko doubted her mother could return to her what her former master had pledged would never be hers again.

"Kagato was my student…I was his MASTER, so he didn't know everything. Little Ryoko, I can undo everything that he did."

"Not everything." Ryoko let the words escape softly from her lips.

Washu wanted to know the extent of what her words meant, but part of her already knew what Ryoko had meant. Her daughter had blossomed beautifully and Kagato was sure to be susceptible to his inner cravings. She would have torn that man's heart out if he had one to begin with, but she had been removed from the equation and that left Ryoko to fend for herself. That monster had taken so much of her and given nothing in return.

"Ryoko…come here." She pulled her daughter to her chest.

Ryoko felt and heard the thumps of Washu's heart. It was so constant and rhythmic that she felt at peace. She had been this close to her mother before, in a time that she had long forgotten. Her head placed gently yet securely against Washu's chest, Ryoko felt her own heart try and mimic her mother's. The luscious warmth that spread throughout her nerves, made her feel wholesome inside, so this was what it was like to have a mother. For so long she had been alone: she had hurt alone, cried alone and suffered alone. Yet now she could feel the small of her back being held on to tightly, letting her know she was part of someone else's care.

Washu caressed her daughter's rather spiky hair, loving how it was inherited from her. She was her daughter and no matter of destruction or obstruction would ever change that. She had a lot to make up for, a lot more to share with her loved ones, and hopefully the time to do that.

"So how about it? You up for getting some of your memories back?" Washu asked while continuing to stroke her hair.

Ryoko pondered on the thought…would she be the same person with those memories?

"I'm not sure I'm ready yet…can it wait?"

"I'm willing to wait until you're ready Ryoko; I'm not here to force anything on you. Not this time anyways." She looked lovingly into her daughter's eyes.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. You know…you're not half bad at being a mother." Ryoko said with a level of shyness "Not sure I'm used to being this vulnerable."

"You best get used to it!" Washu bear hugged her daughter into a chokehold.

"Two can play that game!" Ryoko joined in and got the upper hand on her mother. "You're still just an old hag!" She wrung her arm around Washu's neck with no threatening force.

It was at this moment that Rio had the pleasure of dropping in. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw her mother with a malicious face, strangling her grandma. Both of the women stopped their horse play and laughed in sync.

"Why hello there Rio, what brings you here?" Washu was the first to address the young girl.

"I wanted to talk to Mama…" She shyly looked to her mother but looked away as soon as Ryoko returned the gaze.

"We were just finishing up here anyways, right Washu?" Ryoko lightly nudged Washu on the shoulder.

"Until next time Ryoko," Washu grinned and Rio gulped as she thought of Ryoko strangling Washu again.

"Alright kiddo let's get some fresh air." She took the girl by the waist and teleported them outside. "What's bugging you?"

"I want to know…about why grandpa locked you in that cave." She floated in the sky with her mother and pointed to the earthly cave.

Ryoko's muscles tensed slightly at Rio's enquiry; she hadn't thought of sharing her past with her daughter, not the ugly parts anyways. Would she look up to her with the same awe if she knew that her mother had been a killer—a demon?

"I was a slave once, believe it or not."

"To whom?"

"At first it was to a man named Kagato; he was one of grandma's students, but after a while I became a slave to my own greed for power." Ryoko sighed as she floated down to the ground. "I was a monster…" Her voice cracked as she remembered the sins she had committed.

Rio fiddled uncomfortably at seeing her mother so broken; she had only seen the strong side to her. Her heart wanted to reach out to her mother; to tell her she wasn't a monster but fear kept her at bay. She walked closer to her mother and put her skinny arms around her.

"You're not a monster, grandpa said so too." Rio held on tighter as Ryoko's lips curved into a smile.

"Don't worry I'm not going to disappear anytime soon" Ryoko chuckled as she felt the lanky arms around her tighten. "You're the one who's always leaving and coming back."

"I wish I didn't have to leave; I want to stay here with you and daddy forever, but grandma says I have to go back." Rio kicked at the floor, "you don't exist in the world I come from—me and grandma get lonely without you." Rio's eyes threatened to spill tears but she refused them their exit by shutting her eyes and cursing.

Ryoko watched as her daughter tried her best not to cry, and it touched her heart—this child would never see her as a monster. Ryoko pulled the girl into a strong embrace, laughing all the while she said, "I'll be there soon; believe me if I had the choice I would go with you."

"I believe you, but I will save you…I won't let you die." The flame of will burned brightly in Rio's eyes.

"I know you will, which reminds me do you still have nightmares?" Ryoko bent forward to be at eye level with Rio.

"No, of course not." She said quickly, a bit too quickly.

"Don't lie now," Ryoko kept her eyes on Rio who had refused to look straight at her.

"I…I can't stop them." Rio muttered, finally exposing her weakness.

Ryoko winced as she felt Rio's pain and sorrow through their link.

"Grandma says I sometimes lapse into memories, and that it's a side effect of time traveling as much as I do. I'm transported into that time and place…but I can't change anything I can only watch." Her eyes hazed over as if lost in a trance. "I always try, but you…" She looked at Ryoko, fear leaking out from her stare.

"You can sleep with me from now on…I used to have nightmares too." Ryoko slid her hand through Rio's hair. "They're hard to get rid of, but when I had you sleeping next to me you were my very own dream catcher."

"So you'll be mine?" Rio looked up curiously to her mother.

"Of course I will kiddo" Ryoko slightly tugged at the girl's cerulean locks. "Come on let's go back."


	10. Chapter 10: The Light of Darkness

Author's Note: Hey everyone, so sorry for the long waits! I've been hired as a writing tutor so I've been kept a bit busy. However I'm working on new chapters for most of my fanfics as of now. It's still awhile before this one concludes ^_^ so I won't be leaving anytime soon.

Chapter 10

Light of the Darkness

There was never a dull moment in the Masaki Shrine and that is perhaps the one thing that Rio found most invigorating—in her time the spaceship was mostly coated in silence, unless of course it was karaoke night. Rio laughed as she saw Mihoshi tumble and smack right into Kiyone as she was bringing in the laundry. She got up and helped the sprawled Mihoshi to her feet.

"Thanks Rio, I don't know what happened. I was walking and then, all of a sudden, I fell." Mihoshi chuckled and took Rio's hand for assistance.

"What do you mean you just fell?" Kiyone got up quickly and gave her partner a menacing look. "Who does that?"

"You do seem to do this quite often Mihoshi." Rio smiled as she slowly backed away from the two galaxy police officers—she was sure that Kiyone would explode in a couple of seconds. "Alright, uh, well I gotta go now, see ya!" Rio said hastily as she phased away.

Rio chuckled as she imagined the interaction between those two; they were so violent. Actually it was just Kiyone who was violent, but seeing as Mihoshi was the way she was, Rio couldn't blame her for being that way. She walked on towards the fields and took in the brilliant rays of the sun; her father said she could spar with him today as soon as he was done on the fields. She had been looking forward to this since she had come to this time period—he would truly test her progress as a fighter. She clenched her fist and summoned the light hawk sword to appear and it did, as easily as she could breath. The glowing sword swayed through the air as she fought an invisible opponent; her body dodged attacks that never came, yet her performance was marvelous. As the leaves on the trees rustled and floated so did her body—she melded perfectly with her surroundings. Ryoko had been watching at a distance for some time now and could say with complete honesty that she was impressed at the display.

She had been trained to kill, but never had she been graceful about it, not like her daughter. Ryoko sighed and understood that this was everything Rio had ever known: the art of battle. Her sole goal in life was to save her and a future in which they were all together, so, she guessed, there had been no time for her to have any other interests. Without wanting to, Ryoko had given Rio the same life she had except under far better circumstances. She phased by Rio and drew out her blade, clashing against the brilliant light of her daughter's sword. Rio opened her eyes in mild surprise, but had felt another's presence for a while now. Ryoko lashed at her flank but was blocked early on; Rio phased behind her and gave her a light nudge forward. Ryoko's eyes widened—how had she moved so fast? She twirled quickly but Rio had already phased elsewhere. An acorn made its way to Ryoko's face at the speed of light, but Ryoko caught it in her hand before it could make contact. She looked in the direction it had been thrown and still found no trace of her daughter.

"What the hell?" She muttered as she tried to sense the other's movements. "Where are you?"

"Here mama." Rio said smugly as she hugged her from behind.

Ryoko blinked and found that her daughter was in fact right behind her. She smirked as she inspected her daughter, who seemed to be not even short of breath. She quickly got her in a headlock and ruffled her hair.

"That was really good, you're quick." Ryoko held onto her for a moment longer. "That acorn wasn't very nice though."

"I knew you would catch it." Rio said in her defense.

"Oh you did, did you?" Ryoko ruffled her hair once more. "Let's go find Tenchi; he's in for a surprise."

"Do you think I can beat him?" Rio asked as they headed towards the fields.

"Your father has a few tricks of his own, but you do seem capable."

Rio smiled and took that as encouragement—she had been training for this day. She had been here a month and she knew her time was almost up. Her grandma had sent her here for a reason and that was to develop an even deeper connection with her family and to test her Lighthawk against her father's. It was impossible to practice against anything more powerful than a master demon during simulation; her father's Lighthawk would be the most powerful entity she would encounter yet.

"Hey Ryoko, Rio you ready to spar?" Tenchi greeted them as he put his plow down and brushed the sweat off his brow.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Rio drew out her blade and bid her father to do the same.

"Watch out Tenchi she's quick." Ryoko winked as she stood a good distance away from them.

"I think I can manage." He drew his blade and turned his attention towards Rio.

Rio made the first move and charged straight towards Tenchi. Tenchi smirked, thinking she was going for the most obvious hit, but before he knew it she was gone. He quickly scanned the area but couldn't see her, so he relied on his other senses to locate her. He felt her coming, but where? Suddenly he felt a spike of energy from his left flank and made to block. He was right, she had struck and he had barely blocked. She drew back from his sword range and watched him for any sudden movements. Tenchi made to attack and so the sword dance began. Rio watched his movements carefully as she parried his advances. She formed energy in her hand and was about to throw it, until it dawned on her that this was an unfair advantage. Before Tenchi had time to react, Rio put up a Jurian force field, on which Tenchi slammed against.

"Sorry!" Rio shouted as she saw her father pancake against her shield. "That's a habit of mine, but I wanted to stop and change the scheme a bit."

Ryoko burst into laughter as she witnessed the very amusing end of their battle.

"Sure, what is it?" Tenchi asked as he shook off his defeat.

"I want to battle both of you."

"At the same time?" Ryoko asked.

"Yes." Rio sounded calm. "I have powers from each of you and it would be unfair to test myself against only one of you, so it'd be best if I could challenge both of you."

"I'm all for it." Ryoko phased beside Tenchi. "I think Tenchi could use a little help after all." She helped him up.

Tenchi didn't look so pleased by this suggestion; could she really handle the two of them?

"Are you sure you can handle the both of us?" Tenchi asked out of concern.

"That's what I want to know." Rio said as she entered into a battle pose and transformed into her battle suit.

Ryoko made the first attack and threw an energy bolt straight at Rio. The younger girl dodged and poised to throw her own energy bolt, yet at that very moment she felt a presence above her and made quick to draw her sword to block. Tenchi had taken that chance to attack her but Rio was still too quick. She threw the bolt at Ryoko, who had been prepared for it.

As Ryoko poised to dodge something strange happened—the bolt split into multiple.

"Oh shit…" Ryoko said as she quickly phased to dodge the vast array of energy bolts.

Tenchi kept up his full assault on Rio, yet it seemed she had no problem deflecting his attacks; Ryoko joined in but found her attacks also blocked. It was truly amazing the skill of the younger warrior, but she wasn't immune to fatigue. She drew up her Jurian shield to catch her breath, but doing so made her ever wearier. Her shield failed and her parents were coming full on from both sides. Before either could corner her, she placed herself in between them and had both at a standstill. With an energy bolt directed straight at Ryoko's face and the Lighthawk at Tenchi's throat, the battle was called to an end.

"Nicely done." Tenchi said a bit nervously as the Lighthawk lingered near his throat.

She withdrew her weapons and slid to the ground out of fatigue. Ryoko helped her up and wiped the slight sweat on her brow. She stared intensely at her child, amazed at her abilities and curious as to how she could hold so much power.

"I think you passed." Ryoko smirked and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

Rio smiled and felt accomplished, but she felt a familiar pull that brought a certain dread to her heart. It was the pull of time and she knew what would come next.

Ryoko and Tenchi were startled as they were thrown back by the sudden, violent gust of wind that ripped through the fields. Rio stood and recognized the warp hole that would take her back to her time. She looked back at her parents who were struggling to get up.

Ryoko looked in fear as she saw the black mass that was to consume her daughter; she tried with all her might to make her way towards her; to say goodbye, but it was in vain.

"Rio!" She shouted as she reached out for her.

Rio smiled, while a lone tear slid down her cheek, and waved goodbye.

"I'll be back, it'll be tomorrow for you and forever for me." The girl smiled but as she turned towards the warped space she frowned immensely. Her time was up.

She felt as the time around her disappeared and her body was tugged forward at an uncontrollable rate. Soon enough she was overtaken by the bright lights of her grandmother's lab and the grey color of the mechanical pieces.

"Welcome back!" Washu said as cheerily as she could, but knew the sadness that was emanating from the girl. "It's movie night tonight!" She pulled out a couple of select titles and popcorn, but Rio wouldn't look at her.

Washu frowned and drew nearer to the sulking girl; she pulled her into an embrace and patted her hair. She could only imagine the pain of losing her mother again and again; the pain of being brought back to the feeling of aloneness.

"I'm sorry Rio; I had to bring you back earlier than expected. He's moving fast, and we need to complete your training." Washu looked straight into her grandchild's eyes—they never wavered even when they were full of tears. "You know what must be done, but for now let's enjoy each other's company." She gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "You know I missed you, girlie."

Rio looked up at her grandma with a genuine smile; she had missed her too, even if she technically existed in another time—she couldn't help but think of her. Grandma had been alone all this month while she had been having the greatest time of her life; she did feel a bit guilty about that.

"Grandma, why can't you come back with me?" Rio asked out of the blue as they sat down to enjoy a film.

"There's too much work and preparation to be done, plus I need to manage your space traveling from a set time. Wouldn't want to accidentally meld time periods and cause catastrophe now would we?" She winked and laughed as her granddaughter chuckled nervously—she had been told of her grandmother's many plots at catastrophe and wouldn't put it past her to do something crazy like that.

"Grandma…" she looked over at her grown-up grandma and had flashbacks of the little Washu she had met back with her Mama, "why did you used to stay in your younger form?"

Washu's eyes brightened with the memory of the days when her life had been like a carnival—full of lights and magic. Back then she had nothing to worry about….except for the occasional trouble the girls and Tenchi would bring, but nobody really got hurt; somehow everyone always came back. A heavy feeling fell upon her as she realized this time they had not…they could not.

"I didn't want to be a grown up then; it was easier being my cute and adorable self. No one took me too seriously and that was the way I liked it. That and I would have stolen your poor father away from your mother if he spent too much time around my voluptuous self." She teased her.

Rio blushed red as her grandmother spouted nonsense, though for all she knew, Washu could be telling the truth.

"Grandma!" Rio said with a smile as she threw her a pillow. "Is it so no one would ask you questions…about, well about your past?" Rio could easily put two and two together. Her grandmother had chosen a younger form; a form in which she was still just a child with no past to tell, no secrets to keep and no pain to harbor— she had been hiding behind an image of innocence.

"You're a smart one, just like your Mama." Washu smiled sadly as she sipped at her coke. "I was trying to forget what it meant to be an adult." Washu went on to tell of how Ryoko had been taken from her early on in life by a former student and of her imprisonment. "I was a bad mother; I should have protected her better…then maybe…" She trailed off.

Rio listened with a vigor; she had never heard her grandma speak too much of her past. It pained her to watch her grandma's eyes fill with sadness as she recounted the tale of Kagato and the detrimental effects he caused. Inside she was burning with a rage to go back and change the past, but if it hadn't been for him…her Mama may have never went to Earth.

"Grandma…" Rio spoke softly.

"What is it little Rio?"

"I think it's through this pain that we grow; you weren't a bad mother…you and Mama, when I saw you in the past, you play just like we play now. She loves you just as much as I do." She hugged her grandmother with all her might and lost herself in the magenta color of her hair. It was through the pain of living that Rio would soon learn that love came with sacrifice.

Author's End Note: Well that's bit on the shorter side, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This fanfic has been one of my favorites to work on; that being said there will probably be a sequel once this one ends. Please Review…I always seem to be more motivated when I can see that people are actually wanting another chap posted ;p.


	11. Chapter 11: Like Mother, Like Daughter

Chapter 11

Like Mother, Like Daughter

Ryoko slept uneasily the night that Rio disappeared—the look Rio had given her before being taken by the rift tore at Ryoko's heart. Rio had never left right in front of her eyes, and she was thankful that it hadn't happened multiple times; it was difficult enough the first time. She lay in the bed she had been sharing all the while with her daughter and fell into a fetal position. She wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled them up—wishing she wasn't alone.

"Ryoko?" A voice came from the outside door and beckoned after her.

She made no answer, not really wanting to be around anyone.

The door creaked as it slid open; the noise slightly making Ryoko tense.

"Are you alright?" Tenchi sat on the edge of the bed, unsure of how close was too close.

"I'm just tired." Ryoko stated nonchalantly, refusing to admit her sadness.

"I miss her too you know." Tenchi saw past her defenses as he always could.

She took a sharp intake of air, trying to stop herself from crying or remembering the miserable face her daughter had. She curled into a tighter position. Tenchi put his hand on her shoulder and softly rubbed it.

"She'll be back soon…" Tenchi was at a loss for words.

She turned to face him and her eyes were like melting gold as they brimmed with tears.

"But I know she'll live the next few years of her life without me there…I won't be there for her." Ryoko finally let out as she clenched her fists. "I know how it feels like to feel abandoned; to feel alone."

Tenchi pulled her close to him and held her tightly as she silently sobbed her anguish away. He understood her feelings to some extent, but he would never truly register the heart of a mother. However, he could comprehend what it felt like to not have a mother; his heart fell a notch lower as he realized that Rio had neither mother nor father with her.

"I'll stay with you tonight, if you don't mind." He lay beside her and kept her nestled in his chest.

Ryoko enveloped herself in the warmth that Tenchi brought and fell into an uneasy sleep.

*Meanwhile in the future*

"It's time Rio, you're 21 now." Washu looked at her granddaughter as she scanned the grown woman she had become.

"You think they'll be surprised to see me so old?" Rio sounded anxious as she packed her bag—she would need special gear for the upcoming battle.

"Old? So what am I?" Washu raised her eyebrow as she stared intensely at her smirking granddaughter.

"We've gone over this countless times—you're what one would consider ancient." Rio stuck out her tongue and dodged a flying beaker that Washu had thrown. "Or perhaps a beautiful goddess." She tried to make amends.

"That's more like it; remember what I told you about your enemy. This is everything we've been preparing for; I want you back, so don't die on me alright?" She tried to keep the mood light as she readied herself to send her granddaughter away—her only living loved one.

"Don't worry Grams, I've got this." She winked back at her grandmother as she put on her mid-crop leather jacket. "I'll bring everyone back this time." She was determined not to fail and her heart was set on being successful.

"You have your mother's taste in appearances; you look rebellious you know—you might make your mother a bit jumpy." Washu smiled as she stared at a mirror image of Ryoko in Rio.

"That's what I'm going for." As she said bye, Rio turned back. "I love you Grams, but I have one last question." Rio looked a bit unsettled as she dropped her gaze to the floor.

"What is it?"

"Will I remember any of this?" Rio was unsure of how to word her fear—she was afraid of disappearing: the her that existed now.

"Both the me and you now will cease to exist, but all that means is that we won't grow up alone—we'll live in completely different circumstances. We won't have to hide in deep space anymore, and the rest of the universe won't be dead; no one will be dead once you complete your mission." Washu knew what she was afraid of.

"I see…alright I just wanted to know."

"Everyone else will remember you though, so you'll be alive in a sense." Washu smirked as she initiated the time traveling machine. "Say hi to everyone for me!" She smiled and watched as her granddaughter disappeared. "I believe in you."

*Back to Ryoko and Tenchi's time period*

Rio had transported at midnight and had avoided anyone's detection; it had been 4 days since her disappearance in this time while it had been a good 8 years in her time. She inhaled deeply and reveled in the smell of the trees and blooming flowers. Her eyes took in the vibrant colors and she couldn't help but feel a bit thrilled at the prospect of this being her future home. If it hadn't been for 'him', she would have grown up here. She growled lightly at the thought of the man who had destroyed everything she held dear, but she would make sure he would fail this time. She had three months to complete her training and to obtain the jewels her grandmother had ensured her father was in possession of. With her three jewels and the three jewels of her father, she would gain unfathomable power—power enough to save her family.

She basked in the light of the moon. Marveling at the glow of it on the planet earth: it gave her a somewhat ethereal shine. She went to the edge of the pond and looked in it—she really could be a spitting image of her mother, but she hadn't quite gotten the extreme spikes that both her mother and grandmother had. Hers was long but lay flatter with occasional spikes of no big proportion, but her eyes were just as golden and her beauty just as radiant. She chuckled; even her voice was just as rough as her mother's—boy was her mother in for a surprise. She began to think of different scenarios as she decided on how to approach her family; how to once again introduce herself.

"Perhaps I'll pretend I'm another woman after my father; I always thought mom had a strange way of dealing with other women…quite humorous actually." She tossed the idea back and forth in her head and gave up the notion as soon as she dwelled on the fact that Tenchi was indeed her father. She shook her head and devised another plan. Soon enough a huge grin graced the features of the time-traveling daughter: she knew just what to do.

Morning came and the Masaki shrine soon burst with life, though everyone seemed to be moving slower than usual. She watched from a safe distance and noticed how each person she saw had a hanging face, as if they had forgotten how to smile. She searched for her mother, but found her nowhere in sight. She had seen her father working in the fields but wanted to find Ryoko first—she had missed her the most. She teleported to various places but still no trace was to be had of her mother being near.

"If I were her, where would I go?" She thought back on it and it finally hit her—the cave.

She quickly teleported as her heart raced ever faster at the hopes of finally finding her mother. Rio had been right; Ryoko was at the cave, sitting on the branch of a cherry blossom. She quietly positioned herself in a hidden spot and summoned an energy bolt in her hand. She smirked and let it fly near the ground where Ryoko was residing. The space pirate jumped immediately and cast a menacing glare at the direction in which she had been attacked. She phased and reappeared near Rio. Holding herself back from laughing, Rio quickly phased away and placed herself directly behind her mother. She tugged one of her cyan locks and moved away again before she could be seen.

"What the hell?" Ryoko scanned the area for her enemy but was irked to find no one. "Cut the crap and come out, you coward!"

With that Rio came out of hiding and went for a full body impact with Ryoko. She encircled her arms around her mother as if going for a hug and flew straight up. Ryoko struggled to be free and finally did so by drawing out her energy sword.

"Who the hell are you?" She eyed the intruder up and down as she spat out her words loathingly.

"Someone's getting old," Rio snickered as she put some distance from her and the sword.

Ryoko's sword flickered as did her expression—first from anger and then to a pained look. Rio noticed and suddenly regretted her way of returning: she hadn't meant to hurt anyone.

"Rio?" Ryoko's voice slightly cracked as she flew nearer to the nearly full-grown woman.

"Hi Mom, it's been awhile." Rio said nonchalantly which hurt Ryoko to some degree; why was she masking her emotions: acting so gallant.

Ryoko took her in for a full embrace, unashamed of the emotions that welled within her and relieved that Rio had returned.

"I wasn't sure you were coming back twerp…you usually came back immediately or the next day." Ryoko smiled at the girl in her arms and was amazed at how much they looked alike.

"Yeah…I'm not sure why I didn't come back earlier either." She lied through her teeth as best she could; she knew the reason because Washu had informed her, but to tell her mother would surely worry her. 'He' would notice the pattern of her time travel and would most likely try to sabotage her mission—she took every precaution available.

"You're a lot older…" Ryoko muttered as she inspected her daughter and cupped her breasts. "You didn't have these last time I saw you."

Rio laughed and didn't bother to pull away; in fact she liked the attention—her grandmother had told her that was a trait taken from her mother as well. She knew her mother was well over centuries old, but it was still strange to _look_ almost as old as your mother.

"Good thing you got my genes in you." Ryoko patted her roughly and smirked. "You'll have great advantage over the opposite sex."

"I hear that wasn't what landed you dad though?" Rio raised an eyebrow and dared to be sassy.

Ryoko turned her face to a mock annoyed one and took Rio under her arm for a headlock.

"Now look here, you're a lot older now and I can rough you up a bit more so you better watch it." She threatened her with a smile on her face.

"I dare you!" Rio laughed as she struggled to break free.

"I think you took too much after me." Ryoko smiled and let her daughter go. "Let's go see Tenchi, he'll be in for a surprise…I don't think any of us expected you to be this grown up. Thank god I got to skip all those horrible teen years." She jested and made her way to the fields with Rio not far behind.

Rio looked around and was happy to see everything was just as she left it those long years ago. After abruptly returning the last time, her heart had been cracked a bit. She could not shake off the memories of the world she had visited; it wasn't the same as when she left as a toddler; this time her memory was well intact and the pain had lasted the past 8 years. She had never told her grandmother, for fear that she would worry her, but the truth was she had been hurting all the while. Even now she was afraid to seem too weak, too needy and overall too pathetic.

"Hey Tenchi, guess who's back?" Ryoko gleamed with joy; something Tenchi hadn't seen these past days.

"Where is she?" He looked right past Rio. "Oh, hi…who are you?" He looked befuddled as he met with someone he considered very good looking—he blamed it on her likeness to Ryoko. He did nothing short of ogle her and get a bit clumsy as he walked over to say hi.

Ryoko wore an angry expression and whacked him over the head before he could shake Rio's hand. "That's your daughter…you idiot." She muttered as he fell face down on the ground.

"Whaaa?" Tenchi looked back up and found the young woman to be laughing at him but helping him up as well. "Rio!" He looked her in the eyes and found that she indeed had his tender look and the golden color that Ryoko had. "I'm s,s,sorry; you look so very…older." He said for lack of a better word.

"It's ok dad, I understand; mom said I would have an advantage over the opposite sex."

"I didn't mean like this." Ryoko said a bit peeved at Tenchi's behavior.

"Either way it's great to have you back!" Tenchi said hoping to put that behind them and never return to it again. He gave her a fatherly hug, but still felt strange knowing she was around his age, if not older. "How old are you anyways?"

"I'm 21." Rio chirped happily knowing full well she was older than her father by this point.

"Perfect for drinking here on Earth," Ryoko chimed in.

"Actually…well I don't drink." Rio said, actually hinting to her bashful side—there was the Rio that Ryoko had known. "Though I may try it with you…as long as you don't go overboard." She eyed her mother warily—she had heard the many tales of Ryoko's escapades.

"Overboard! Whatever do you mean?" She said as innocently as she could muster and laughed as she pulled Rio close to her. "Enjoying the small things in life is never a bad thing."

The family made their way back to the main house in a cloud of merriment, but even in this positive atmosphere, Ryoko could feel that something was different in her daughter. She wasn't positive, or even sure of what it was, but she would observe Rio to find the answer.

"Where's Grams?" Rio asked immediately, ready to talk battle strategies and discuss tactics.

"She's coming with Ken-Oh-Ki from the lab; she'll be here in no time."

"Wow, Rio you look so big!" Sasami poked her head out of the kitchen and stood in a state of stupor as she took in Rio's form.

"Sasami!" Rio rushed at the girl and wrapped her arms around her. "I've been dying to have your food again." Her stomach grumbled in approval.

"Don't worry I have a special dish just for you." Sasami smiled as Rio placed her back down. "You really did grow though!" Sasami had to look up to her now.

"I hit my growth spurt early." Rio winked and then fixed her gaze on the person who was making their way down the steps. "Well if it isn't Miss Ayeka."

Ayeka peered down at the new guest and was at first wary that yet another space pirate had infiltrated the Masaki shrine. However the girl was marked by Ryoko's attributes so much that mistaking her for someone else, other than Rio, was impossible.

"Ah, you've returned!" Ayeka hurried herself down the stairs and swooped Rio in her arms. "Hopefully you haven't turned out too vicious without my lessons of propriety."

"I don't know about that," Rio pulled at the princess' hair lightly as she was pulled into a hug. "It's been so long now…" She teased her elder.

"Oh has it now?" Ayeka laughed haughtily as she grabbed Rio by the ear. "I suppose we'll have to start from the beginning."

Rio chuckled as she phased out of the painful grasp of the princess and spotted Washu as she closed her lab door. A jolt of pain passed through her as she heard the last words of her grandmother echo in her head—'both the me and you will cease to exist…' Before she could snap out of her fazed look, Washu cupped her face with her hands.

"Well here's a sight for sore eyes!" She pulled Rio's cheeks and chuckled. "My, my have you grown. Hopefully you're not as embarrassing as your mother was at that age."

"Hey!" Ryoko smacked Washu on the back of the head, or at least tried to as the scientist narrowly dodged the assault. "Like you're one to talk."

"I don't think I've ever had the chance." Rio laughed as she rubbed her sore cheeks. "Though I understand mom gets it from you." Rio ducked as Washu threw a baby blue colored cushion towards her. She caught it and her eyes widened. "This is…this is mine?"

"Yup, I just made it." Washu grinned at her achievement. "It matches with your mothers."

Rio traced the embroidery with her finger as she examined the pillow—it was just like the one she had back on the ship. Her grandmother had given it to her soon after Ryoko's death. It was a mark of the bond between the Hakubi women; that was what her grandma had told her.

"Thank you, grams." She picked Washu up from the floor, who seemed at once flattered and flustered, and hugged her tightly. "Here's payback for pinching my cheeks." She gave her the most intense bear hug a half Jurian/powerful being could give.

"I think you broke my back…" Washu said through gritted teeth.

"You'll live." Rio chuckled as she let go of her grandmother.

"So what have you got this time?" Washu eyed her backpack curiously.

"I was hoping we could discuss that in private for the time being. I have to talk to you before I can reveal anything to anyone else." Rio's eyes were devoid of happiness, but within strong will and intense determination could be found.

"Why's that?" Ryoko spoke up as she eyed her daughter warily. "What can't you tell me?"

"It's not that…it's just, I was given instructions to follow." She pursed her lips as she failed to meet her mother's gaze—the news she had come with this time would not please her mother at all.

"I'm sure it's just my future self being cautious." Washu tried to lighten the mood and grabbed Rio's hand. "We'll be back up in a bit."

Rio sighed with relief as she followed her grandma down to her lab.

"So I take it you know everything now, right?"

"That and more." Rio muttered as she recalled the data her grandmother in the future had given her—it was more than she would like to have known.

End Note: Thanks for reading! Please review, it always encourages me to push forward when I'm stuck at a point in the story. Hope you enjoyed it ^_^


	12. Chapter 12: Live and Let Die

Author's Note: As this story comes to an end, I feel a certain sorrow at its conclusion. Afterwards I'm hoping to produce a sequel, since saying goodbye to my characters is not really an option for me. Alright well keep reading and reviewing; I appreciate everything you readers do!

The Space Pirate Tales

Chapter 12: Live and Let Die

Rio averted her gaze from her grandmother and kept it to the floor. Her teeth grinded as the information in her head rolled uncomfortably. It didn't matter that she had been drilled on the conversation she was about to have, her heart dropped as she realized what she would be asking of her family.

"Rio…what's wrong?" Washu looked at her forlorn granddaughter.

"You of all people will understand why I was sent back," Her voice trailed, as if she was addressing no one at all. "Why I was created…"

"Created, but you're the child of Ryoko and Tenchi; I'm sure they didn't have you because—"Rio looked up at her with a sudden fierceness that bade Washu to become silent.

"No, I wasn't. Ryoko and Tenchi never had me the way normal couples would have." Rio shook as she realized the truth she had been told many times since she had returned to the future for the last time. "You created me…as you created Ryoko." She raised her head. "Except this time you used DNA from Ryoko and Tenchi…the two most powerful beings you could fathom."

"That can't be." Washu's knees buckled as she fell to the floor. "Ryoko…Tenchi…they never…"

"I wouldn't know anything about that." Rio sighed as she bent over to help Washu back up. "You never let me in on what kind of relationship they had…all my memories from my childhood, you implanted—all of them except the ones I formed here." Her words filled with more sorrow than anger; she leaned into her grandmother's embrace.

"But why?" Washu couldn't compute what Rio was telling her.

"You needed them to love me; to have something worth fighting for, just as I did." Rio looked around her. "She really did die…everyone did, but I was never there to see it." Her gaze returned to her hands. "However there was something more to my creation than I originally thought. Before I was sent here for the finally time, I was disclosed with the last bit of information. It's not just my genetics that make me special…look here." Rio opened her jacket and revealed the upper section of her chest.

Washu watched in fascination and horror at the device implanted on the girl. Her fingers raked over it, not sure where flesh and metal started, and was dazed at the bright blue light that faintly glowed.

"What is this?" Her eyes widened in disgust as she hypothesized its purpose.

She took her grandmother's hand in hers and placed it right above the device.

"The only way to kill our enemy is to imprison him; I will serve as his vessel." Her voice was level and emotionless. "And when I become that vessel…" Her lips turned into a sadistic smile. "Ryoko and Tenchi must perish this body."

"No!" Washu shouted out loud as she held Rio tightly in her arms. How could that have been her plan all along? What darkness had penetrated her heart, so that she would sacrifice her only grandchild? She felt her heart coil inside as her eyes moistened; she had brought life into this world only to end it.

"It's ok…I've been trained to do this." Rio took her grandmother in her arms. "The future is a cold and lonely place, but you did love me—I wouldn't be here, willing to die, if I didn't think there was anything worth dying for." She wiped Washu's tears and kept her smile on. "I love you, grams."

Washu felt her heart uncoil and she looked into her granddaughter's golden eyes and found warmth she had not been expecting. If anything she had thought Rio would hate her, despise her for the fate she was entitled to. She looked at the mechanism once more and then back to Rio's smiling face—Hakubi women were indeed a force to be reckoned with.

"I promised to save her; I promised to save all of you, and I will." The determination in her eyes did not for one second waver.

"Your mother will not like this…her heart will break."

"She only needs to know her part to play; she doesn't need to know about my birth—" the words became stuck in her throat. "I'd still like her to believe I'm truly her daughter and that I was a product of love."

"You ARE her daughter…and I believe you were a product of love." Washu kissed her on the forehead. "I created my daughter because my heart was empty…she made it whole; I can only guess that I created you because my heart was once more empty, broken even—you were probably the only person that saved me from being empty."

"I believe you; you made my life memorable grams." Rio winked and patted her on the back; her walls of fortitude had returned, and her pain was concealed.

Washu felt the block on Rio's mind and heart, frowned slightly, but knew it wasn't her place to break through. Her frown withdrew and was replaced with a smile—telling Ryoko sure wasn't going to be easy.

The two women returned from the lab to a very eager crowd. Ryoko peered at her mother relentlessly—Washu had slipped a terrible emotion to her through their link by accident, and they both knew it. Such a dark, sorrowful emotion… Ryoko feared the worst.

"I would like to speak with Tenchi and Ryoko…alone." She looked apologetic to the various other members of her family. "I'm sorry you guys, but I was given specific instructions on how to relay my information." She placed her hand behind her head and lightly scratched—a gesture that had been her father's nervous habit, but on her it looked slightly more graceful.

Ayeka recognized the gesture right away and she took Sasami's hand to walk away—she trusted Rio and knew she would reveal everything in time. Sasami nodded in agreement and followed without question. Kiyone made her way to leave but stopped in annoyance as she realized Mihoshi had no intention of moving.

"Come on!" She grabbed her partner by the ear and dragged her out as she bawled in pain.

"I guess I'll—" Washu made her way towards her lab but a slender hand stopped her from retreating.

"Wait!" Rio's eyes looked panicked for a second. "Will you stay with me?" Her eyes pleaded.

Washu nodded and stood beside her.

"Grandpa and gramps will be out at the shrine for the moment. Let's go Nobuyuki. You will come by later won't you?" Yosho looked kindly upon his great granddaughter.

"Of course grandfather." Rio smiled back at him and waved them goodbye.

"What's wrong?" Ryoko stood directly in front of Rio—at this age Rio stood right at her eye level.

"I promised to save you and father, and I know how." Rio smirked as Ryoko's eyes brightened a little, but Rio knew her mother wasn't easily fooled; Tenchi watched in silence.

"How?" Ryoko asked looking warily as Rio began to unzip her jacket and drop the strap on her left shoulder.

"With this device, I'll be able to trap Kronos… and once he's trapped you will pierce this device, as will Tenchi." Rio spoke with a straight face, even as Ryoko's pupils shrunk in horror as did Tenchi's.

"What kind of plan is that?" Ryoko shouted as she took Rio's collar in her hands, scrunching up the cloth about her neck, hiding the hideous device that Rio had revealed. "You're saying we have to kill you, correct?" The darkness reeled in as she realized why Washu had transmitted such a tragic emotion.

"Correct." Rio stood calm, but she kept her gaze away from her mothers or fathers. "Kronos is a being entirely of dark matter; he has no other purpose than to consume and destroy—I have the potential to become a vessel for him. It must be both of you that destroy that vessel."

Ryoko's body began to tremble as she overhead her daughter speak—months ago she had been reluctant to let a small toddler into her life, but she had, and now she was being forced to slay her happiness.

"There must be another way…" Tenchi butted in as he realized how shaken up Ryoko had become.

"There is no other way; we have looked." Her gaze fell upon Washu.

Ryoko snarled as she looked towards Washu—how could this have been her plan all along?

"It's not her fault." Rio forced her mother to look at her. "I agreed to this."

"When?" Ryoko looked into her daughter's golden eyes, hoping to find a spark of hope.

"Since I was old enough to make a decision; if you do not kill me, I will roam the stars, destroying everything I've ever held close to my heart—you should know how painful that can be, Ryoko."

Ryoko snapped as her past flooded in, and her heart slightly cracked—Rio had called her by her name. Without thinking, Ryoko raised her hand and met with her daughter's cheek. The slap resonated as complete silence overtook the gang. Rio looked up at her mother, briefly showing a pained expression, but quickly reformed her emotions to appear nonchalant.

"Stop that!" Ryoko looked at her. "Stop masking your emotions."

"So will you do it?" Rio completely ignored her mother's request.

"Not until you let me in." Ryoko grunted as she let go of Rio's collar and withdrew. "You know where to find me." Ryoko phased away.

"You can't be childish!" Rio shook her fist as she watched her mother disappear. Pain, fury, fear—it all boiled within her. "Dad, you understand, don't you?" Rio looked to him with hope.

"Rio… what you're asking… it's a lot." He paused every so often as pangs of pain washed over him. "You've brought us closer together; you've given me the family I've always dreamed of without even realizing that's what I wanted; you're in our hearts." He sighed and took the girl in his arms. "If you're going to sacrifice yourself, I want you to do it because that's what your heart tells you to do; not because you're trained or because it's been expected of you your whole life." He smiled at her and found that she was not so much older than him—the innocence in her eyes was still there. "That being said, you should take it easy on your mother—she's tough like you, but you taught her to open up; remember what it was like when you could tell her anything. It wasn't too long ago, was it?"

Rio smiled and nodded—she understood what had to be done. "No it wasn't; I'll be back." Rio phased away as she smiled back at her grandmother—perhaps she didn't have to be so heartless to follow through with this. Washu let a deep breath of air out as she peered sideways at Tenchi—since when had he been so mature?

"You think you'll be able to do it?" She asked uncertain if she really wanted to know the answer.

"You know Little Washu…" Tenchi closed his eyes, "I'm not sure. I can't do it without Ryoko, that's for sure."

Washu nodded and for once in her life wished that she believed in miracles.

Rio flew past various trees as she made her way to the cave; there was nowhere else her mother would go to burrow in her emotions. She had visited this place almost as much when her grandmother made a virtual reality version of this world. It was just as beautiful, but completely empty—no memories, no people, no connection. Her eyes scanned over the area but her mother was nowhere in sight. She raised an eyebrow and let out a small 'hmmm' as she let her feet touch the ground. As she stood before the darkness of the cave a pair of arms encircled her from behind. Her body relaxed as she let the arms pull her close, and let her head rest on the provided shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mama…" She whispered the words, trying her best to let her shields down.

Ryoko took her in her arms and gently whirled her around. Rio's eyes failed to meet hers as she gazed at her daughter's features. She had aged magnificently, her hair was just as beautifully baby blue and smooth; her eyes just as golden and sharp. Ryoko counted Rio as her most valuable treasure—all her time being a space pirate never gave her anything this lovely. She put her hand under Rio's chin and raised it so that their eyes were parallel.

"Look at me Rio." Ryoko's voice was sincerely gentle. "Look…" Rio's eyes slowly rotated to match Ryoko's; Ryoko smiled but her eyes betrayed a look of sorrow. "You're just like me, ya know—one, big pain in the ass." Ryoko chuckled. "I want you to talk to me."

Rio looked into her mother's eyes, tracing the signs of worry and love that were embedded within. The warmth that Ryoko's molten golden eyes gave her, set her at ease. There was a time when she craved her mother's eyes to be upon her, but as time passed by all that craving brought her an emptiness that plagued her endlessly. As a child she had fantasized of the days she would spend with her family once everything was changed; she held a naïve hope within her foolish heart that she would one day have a complete family and everything would be ok. Rio had let that hope flourish and thrive, until her childish fantasies and naivety began to fade away—reality had begun to set in as her training came to an end. Now she realized that she would die… so that another 'her' may live, or have the chance to live. Who knew if her father would naturally fall in love with her mother…

Ryoko could tell Rio was entertaining thoughts of her own as she held her gaze. "Are you really ok with dying?" Ryoko spoke evenly with an emotionless face.

Rio snapped out of her thoughts, completely caught off guard by her mother's direct question.

"Of course I am." She retorted with an equally emotionless visage. "I promised I would save you…" Ryoko caught sight of the child within her.

"Yeah, save me, not die for me." She brushed Rio's bangs from her eyes. "There's a difference."

"I have to die so that you live, so that I have the chance to grow up with a father and a mother!" Rio shouted, finally looked her mother in the eye.

"You don't HAVE to do anything!" Ryoko matched her temper. "As your mother, I never agreed to any of this!" Her eyes sparked with energy.

"You weren't there! I don't have a mother where I come from!" Rio snapped, but felt guilt wash over her as her words set in. "It's my choice…" She lowered her voice as she studied her mother's forlorn expression.

"I'd rather die than kill you."

"In dying, you kill us both." Rio muttered as she realized her mother would be able to connect the pieces.

Ryoko's eyes opened wide as that tiny bit of information shed light on a whole new subject—when was Rio born? Had she been born after Kronos decimated earth or before? She knew they escaped on a ship before they could be killed—actually Rio had only shown her images of her dying, and Washu in the ship. No one else had been recorded. Tenchi must've survived too, right? Ryoko's head whirled as she tried to paint a picture that would bring her peace, but she was missing the proper colors to do so.

"Do you want the truth?" Rio whimpered as she pulled away from Ryoko's embrace.

Ryoko nodded, unsure if she still had the power to speak.

Rio sighed, knowing this wasn't part of her grandmother's plans, but she couldn't fight Kronos with this weight on her heart; with this façade she had been keeping up.

"Everyone died on earth when Kronos first came; everyone except for you and…Washu. You wouldn't have left, if you hadn't been knocked out—Washu knew Kronos was too powerful to be defeated at the time, so she fled in fear. Grams relays the time after that as a dark period—you were both furious and depressed by her actions. In time you became a shell without a spirit: you wouldn't talk, eat or sleep. It broke her heart to see you like that, so she began to devise a way to change history as it had played out." Rio stopped as she realized her mother was showing signs of tearing; without really even thinking she took her hand and held it as she continued with her story. "As she made progress, she became sidetracked and Kronos eventually located Washu's ship. That night you were murdered before Washu could do anything—I was born a year after that." Rio checked Ryoko's eyes as they wavered in tears. "With both your DNA and Tenchi's I was able to exist—it was Washu that created me; just as you were created. So you see it's not like I'm your real daughter; you'll be killing a science experiment." Rio tried her best at a smirk, but her heart felt too heavy for the attempt.

She suddenly felt her body being pulled forward into an embrace and Ryoko's arms wrapped tight around her.

"You ARE my daughter!" She held her close, "To hell if you were raised in a test tube; you are still a part of me." She brought Rio's head down on her chest, and Rio felt the pulse of Ryoko's heart. "Washu created me, but that doesn't make me any less of her daughter. Hakubi women are just brought into this world a little differently."

Rio kept her head in place so that she could hear and fell her mother's heartbeat. "You still love me?" Her voice cracked as she spoke. "You're not angry that I…"

Ryoko laughed as Rio looked up at her with a teary face; her eyes innocent and her expression completely dumbstruck: how could her mother laugh at a time like this?

"You could do nothing that would make me love you less, much less not love you at all." She ran her hand through Rio's locks of hair. "You will always be my Little Rio, even if you are fully grown out."

"But I lied." Her heart skipped a beat as she realized the potential harm she could bring her mother's heart once she realized the future hadn't exactly played out as they all had thought—Tenchi had never made up his mind in time.

"You did, but…" Ryoko couldn't find the right words the emotions she was feeling. Sure, thinking Tenchi had picked her from all the girls really boosted her self-esteem and brought her a certain peace, but it wasn't really him who did all that. Having Rio by her gave her more self-worth than any boy could; Ryoko chuckled as she took into consideration that she needed Tenchi's help in conceiving Rio, so he was important to some degree. "You taught me what it meant to truly love another, and I'm not going to punish you for that." She sighed. "I love Tenchi and it would be great if he loved me too, but the only thing that can shatter me now is if you don't love me—my own flesh and blood." She pinched Rio's cheek as blood flushed to her cheeks.

"Then can you promise to carry out the task I've been given…" Rio's voice began to shake again, "I…I can't do it alone."

"I will look for every other solution before I resort to that." Ryoko calmly stated as she placed her hand on the device that lay embedded in Rio's chest. It glowed eerily, as if it knew that it would one day consume the girl it had become a part of—in that moment Ryoko began to harbor a hatred for it. The green glow swirled as Ryoko continued to stare into its abyss of whirls: would this be her only option? She didn't want Tenchi to die…and she didn't want Rio to die.

"Look at it this way, if Tenchi dies, I die too." Rio had tapped into their mind link, which Ryoko had not even bothered to block. "Technically you're both my parents, so I need both of you alive so that I can have a complete family." Rio smiled and this time it was genuine.

Ryoko let Rio's smile settle in her mind as she tried to come to term with the role she had to play. Rio felt a renewed sense of self as she looked away from the dark cave and up into the clear, blue sky. She would live after all. It may not be the woman who she had become, but her spirit would continue to spread its wings and soar in the same direction she had always been heading. She looked at her mother with a gentle gaze—she would be able to do this every day of her life once Kronos was eliminated. Death suddenly became a welcomed guest instead of a murderous thief. She embraced the idea, knowing that by embracing death, she would also be embracing life.

"You'll keep me alive, I trust you." Rio sounded confident as she took her mother's hand and flew up towards the sky. Ryoko followed with a certain delight—an understanding had been reached.

Like two birds basking in morning sunlight, they dashed and glided on the air, savoring the freedom of the open sky. Rio dipped through a cloud and relished the cold dew that clung to her as she passed through. This is what it meant to be alive; she dropped out of the cloud soaking wet and grinned as her mother followed suit. They both laughed as they continued to dive and dip through clouds. Rio wanted this to be her future and looked down at the device on her chest— this sacrifice was her choice.

End Note: I am SO sorry! This took forever to get posted, and I have no good reason for procrastinating…I don't think there's ever a good reason to procrastinate but that's beside the point. Alright well at least it's out now and I'm working on the next chap! REVIEW PLEASE ^_^. Were you disappointed, shocked, revolted, what? Haha.


	13. Chapter 13: The Fruit of Knowledge

Author's Note: So sorry I haven't updated in a very long time! I'm back in college and I've been really busy; ok let the story begin. Oh and I will be looking into the suggestion of Ryoko wielding the ten Lighthawk Wings! ^_^

The Space Pirate Tales

Chapter 13: The Fruit of Knowledge

Rio sat on the roof as the moon lit up the majority of the sky— it looked a lot less lonely with earth as its backdrop. She sighed as she sipped her sake, feeling the warmth flow down her throat. Her mother sat beside her, sipping at her sake as well which had surprised the youth at first.

_"Why are you sipping it?" Rio raised an eyebrow as Ryoko gently lifted her sake dish to her lips._

_ "Why not?" Ryoko chuckled and she let the sake run its course._

_ "Every video I ever saw of you and sake usually consisted of you chugging it as fast as you could."_

"_Back then I just wanted to get drunk, and if you're just like me, you should know how superb our metabolism works," She winked at her daughter, "a bit too well."_

"_And now?"_

"_Now," she wrapped her arm over Rio's shoulder, "I have you here with me, and I want to enjoy every moment with you."_

_Rio felt the heat flush her cheeks as her mother pulled her in for a kiss on the forehead._

Ryoko's arm still lay across Rio's shoulder as the moonlight splashed across them. The sake twirled as Rio swished her cup around, and a small smile graced her lips—she wouldn't waste a moment more feeling sorry for herself or worrying about her future. All she needed was the present—her mother, her family and the happiness that existed. She let the moonlight into her golden eyes and leaned into her mother's figure; in that moment she felt secure and safe. Ryoko felt as Rio nudged closer and lovingly gazed at her with all the tenderness that had for so long been hidden and restrained. Her gaze shifted towards her wrist – the gems were still missing, all but one. Ryoko had been thinking of the power she would inherit if Tenchi would return all of her gems; unfathomable power would be hers and she could save Rio.

"Mama…" Rio spoke up as she drifted towards sleep.

"Hmmm?" The hum from her chest soothed Rio further.

"I love you, no matter how tough I may seem." She yawned and finally let slumber come.

"Me too kiddo…" She ruffled her daughter's hair, "Me too."

Morning dawned on the cyan-haired beauties that had fallen asleep on the roof after their midnight rendezvous. Rio groaned as the sun replaced the moon. She rolled over without giving it much thought, but stopped short of pancaking her mother as soon as she realized she lay next to her. Rio let the sun rise and viewed her mother's features as the light began to change. Her skin adapted to the sun, changing warmth as the sun rays became ever more abundant; her eyelashes were dark and graceful as her eyes remained closed—Rio was enchanted by her beauty. She let a finger trace along her mother's cheek; she had for so long wished that the pictures in her room would feel just the same. It pained her to admit that she had longed for her mother for so long that she had grown bitter in the process. Part of her blamed her mother's absence on her reckless nature, but that had been a wrong accusation—she wouldn't have been born if it weren't for her mother's unrestrained aura. It had taken her mother's death for her to be brought into this world… Rio's heart murmured at the fact, but returned to normal as Ryoko opened her eyes. In her golden eyes Rio found her own.

"Good morning." Rio greeted her mother as she woke up.

"Five more minutes…" Ryoko mumbled with a grin as she raised her hand to block the sun from her eyes.

Rio chuckled at the similarities they shared and looked up at the bright blue sky—she still had time to enjoy herself. She felt her hair being rustled and turned her attention to find her mother playing with her loose strands.

"I always wished for straight hair, so I could mess with it once in a while." Ryoko laced one strand behind another. "But your grandma gave me her resilient, spiky hair."

"I loved grandma's hair… she reminded me of a lion."

"Gee thanks." Ryoko muttered as she patted her own mane.

"It wasn't a bad thing; it was comforting nestling in her hair, I always felt safe." She gazed at her mother's cyan-hair and blushed faintly; she had remembered how it had felt to be safe with her, but she was younger back then. Now she was a fully grown woman—nestling of any kind seemed inappropriate. Still she wondered if it was as soft as it had been those long years ago.

Ryoko smirked as she realized what Rio had been eyeing the entire time—she was still just a child at heart. Ryoko pulled her in for an embrace and let her nestle in her locks of baby blue. There was a time when Ryoko, herself, would never allow for this sort of contact, but her heart had been opened by a certain cyan-haired toddler.

"You're actually not that old you know." Ryoko whispered into her ear. "Compared to me, you really are just a child."

"Even so, I still have the body equivalent to yours."

"The durability of Hakubi women is truly something extraordinary." Ryoko chuckled as she rose to end the hug, but a familiar tug stopped her abruptly.

Rio latched on to her mother, uncertain at the emotion that was taking place in her chest. Like a dam suddenly broken, her heart was overcome with the longing it had buried deep within. She had gone many nights weeping for her mother's arms to embrace her, and they had never come; her dreams were plagued with a world she could never wake up to. She felt as her mother's arms securely held her now, but still her eyes would not open. She had squeezed them shut, fearing tears would release and fearing that when she opened them, everything would disappear. As she choked her sobs back, Ryoko rubbed her back and smoothed her hair—her heart had felt the dam break too.

"I have all three of the gems…" Rio whispered, half afraid she would be heard. "If I can have yours…I could unleash the greatest of all powers."

She felt as her mother's heartbeat remained constant and waited for it to skip—but it never came. Ryoko sighed as she placed her hands on Rio's shoulders and put her straight in her view. She really was beautiful; Ryoko had to admit that her daughter had surpassed her.

"Why does it have to be you?" The question came out sincere from Ryoko's lips.

"You don't have this." Rio showed her the faintly, glowing green mechanism.

"But why does he have to be trapped in order to be killed? I mean, can't we just blast him to smithereens?" Ryoko looked towards her wrist again.

"He needs to be contained in a form that can be destroyed. Otherwise it's impossible." Rio also glanced at the jewel on her mother's wrist. "There's a lot we have to talk about considering this battle."

"If I have all the gems, I can be just as powerful as you." Ryoko interjected, unwilling to back down.

Rio shifted her eyes, "Perhaps, but we can't be sure of that. I've been training since I was born." Rio smiled sadly. "I have both Tsunami and Washu's purposes implanted in me."

"Tsunami, Washu…what are you talking about?"

"You were the product of Washu's purpose…her three gems were meant for you. Those gems contained her memories and knowledge. Tsunami, on the other hand, chose her path with the Jurians, and ultimately Tenchi was the end product of that line. Once I was created, I became the intersection for those paths. I have Washu's three gems, through time I have learned their purpose. However, I have also learned her goal may not have been worth the sacrifice."

Ryoko stared at her, still confused at the thoughts she was trying to get across. Sure Washu was a super genius, but could she be more than that? And Tsunami…what did Washu have to do with her? Ryoko's thoughts blared out and Washu caught wind of them as they spun out of control.

'Both of you come down to the lab.' Her voice spoke with a sense of authority that was rare.

Rio gulped as she realized this wasn't part of the plan and never had been—why did she open her big mouth? Ryoko examined her nervous daughter, but was too curious on what she was talking about earlier to try and talk Washu out of the rendezvous. Not to mention Washu's tone of voice had actually chilled her to the bone. They both teleported and found themselves face to face with an adult Washu.

"I want to know everything." Her gaze went directly to Rio.

"B,b,but that wasn't part of the plan—" she put up her hands, waving them both as if to wipe the idea away.

"Screw the plan…I want to know." Washu's eyes flickered for a second with doubt.

"Grandma…I can't." Rio clenched her fist in resolution as she stood tall.

"You can't keep secrets from me!" Washu took her by the arm and pulled her closer.

Ryoko immediately intervened between the two, but even her resolve was weak—she really didn't like Rio keeping secrets either.

"I CAN'T tell you." Rio resumed her stubbornness. "Who knows what that would change!"

"You seemed perfectly fine informing your mother to a certain degree." Washu pointed out. "What did you say about my purpose?"

"Your purpose was to become ignorant and live a human life, so telling you would just be counter-productive." Rio spoke firmly and winced as Washu's grip tightened on her arm.

"Washu…" Ryoko warned her not to push further.

"You'll have the rest of your life to figure it out…" Rio muttered as she looked away from her fuming grandmother. "I on the other hand do not."

Washu eased her grip, as tears rimmed her lids. She had lost herself to curiosity many times before, often sacrificing loved ones for the pursuit of answers, but this was the only time she had realized it. Her quest for knowledge had brought her the most beautiful things in life, but it had also robbed her of them soon afterwards. Once she started something she couldn't just stop there; she had to go on, push the limit until there was a new boundary, and then push that one—but why?

"I'm sorry Rio," Washu let go of her arm hastily and kept her gaze to the ground; she had never felt so ashamed before. "Forgive me, it's just…"

"I understand." Rio softly smiled as she placed her hand on her grandmother's shoulder. "If there's one thing you taught me it was patience."

Ryoko grinned with pride; she hadn't been completely sure how this would have ended up. Just a second ago she was choking on the tension that was quickly building, and then it had dissolved with just as much haste—that was quite some ability. Ryoko propped her hands on Rio's shoulders and smiled at the two other Hakubi women.

"I think we can wait on those secrets, right mom?"

Washu blushed and nodded in agreement. Her 21 year old granddaughter had been wiser than her ancient grandmother.

"If you really can't tell me, then don't," Washu turned away from the cyan-haired beauties and sighed. What if this knowledge could give her new insight, and with that insight she could create a miracle? What if it unraveled a new set of possibilities? She clenched her teeth as she realized what she was doing—would she ever be able to be ok with not knowing?

"If you really think about it, the time where I come from, you know everything—it doesn't mean you were the happiest or most content having all the answers, and it doesn't mean you can save everybody." Rio shrugged as she tried her best to lift the tension even further. "You could say it was slightly due to your purpose that allowed Kronos to exist…it's better that you never pursue the answer." Rio phased away, unable to say more than she already had.

Ryoko thought about following her, but the sight of Washu slightly trembling kept her there. She placed her hand on Washu's shoulder but was shrugged away before she could offer any comfort.

'Oh no you don't!' thought Ryoko as she pulled Washu towards her. "There's no space in between us, got it." She held her trembling mother close as Washu clutched on to her.

She had never known Washu to come crashing down; to be so overcome with emotions that she was unable to hide. For so long, Ryoko had leaned on her to some degree, but Rio had taught her to become her own pillar of strength. She had become strong so that Rio may lean on her in times of trouble and sorrow. She had never expected that she would become strong for Washu as well. Her daughter meant well in telling Washu all she could say, but Ryoko could feel waves of pain emanate from their mind link.

'I wonder if this is how Washu felt whenever she sensed me in pain.' She let herself further relax so that Washu could be more comfortable in her embrace. 'But I always cut her off…'

Meanwhile Rio sat by the lake, watching as her reflection wavered in the water. A lone tear slid off her cheek and into the mirror of water—her image disappeared as the ripples coursed through. She couldn't tell her grandmother she was actually a Choshin; that she along with Tsunami and Tokimi were trying to solve a riddle: how to create someone more powerful than a Choshin. In doing so, a series of uncalculated events had eventually spawned Kronos—it was neither by their doing, yet at the same time it could be contributed in part to their attempts. An entity that could swallow anything into its dark abyss of nothingness—a black mirror. It had destroyed everything—except for Washu and Rio. If Rio could defeat Kronos then Washu's ultimate goal would be fulfilled. Finally a power greater than the Choshin had been created. She continued to weep until something delightfully fuzzy nudged her hand. She looked down at Kai-Oh-Ki and offered him a weak smile.

'What's wrong Rio?' He looked at his partner with genuine care as he hopped on her lap.

"Kai, I'm so confused." Rio spoke with a smile all the while. "I've always accepted things as they were because I knew there was only one way to successfully save my family; I tried so hard to bury all the bad emotions that might get in the way."

'You can tell me anything.' The cabbit encouraged her to go on.

"I love grams…it's just, I feel like it's her fault that all this is happening, yet I know at the same time if it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't exist." Rio sighed as the intricate nature of time reeled through her head. "I really don't mind sacrificing myself, but I want to make sure mistakes don't repeat themselves."

'I understand, but we can't control everything. I think you were brought here for much more than a sacrifice.'

"What do you mean?" She picked the cabbit up in her arms.

'How can I put it for you? I really love apples and I'd do almost anything for one. There was probably a time when my love for apples overrode everything else…that is, until I came to know Ryo-Oh-Ki. Now that I'm with her, I'm not really living for apples anymore.'

"What?" Rio gave the cabbit an annoyed look, thinking that the cabbit was playing around.

'Wait, I'm not done!' The cabbit pouted.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really out of it right now." Rio sighed as she let the cabbit continue his story.

'Anyways I think that's how Washu is, except her apples are knowledge. She craves it as if her life depends on it, but future Washu must have known that if she sent you back, she could show herself something more important than knowledge. She's living for you and Ryoko now.' Kai-Oh-Ki smiled as he hopped up on her shoulder and left a small kiss on her cheek.

"Uhhh are you ok, Rio?" Tenchi had suddenly appeared, as the small cabbit scurried away.

"Oh dad!" Rio got up quickly and brushed off the dirt from her pants.

"I saw you talking with Kai-Oh-Ki; of course I can't understand what he's meowing about, but it sounded serious enough." Tenchi grinned as he stood by his daughter.

"Actually I think Kai cleared up everything." She wiped off the remnants of tears from her face and smiled up at her father. "He's a really clever cabbit."

"Is that so?" Tenchi scratched the back of his head. "If you ever want to talk, I'm here too." He said sheepishly.

Rio laughed as she realized he felt replaced by a furry cabbit. "Don't worry dad, I promise to ask for your help when I need it." She hugged Tenchi and left him a small kiss on the cheek. "Anyways I have to go see grams; I owe her an apology."

Tenchi nodded and waved her goodbye as she phased away.

Author's note: As you can tell, I actually cut this chapter short because I felt like I was taking too long in posting another chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoy where this fic is going so far. I'm still open to suggestions of various kinds—though I'm pretty set on how this is going to end. Thank you all for reading; please review ^_^.


	14. Chapter 14: The Prelude to Farewell

A/N: This is just a short filler before I conclude this saga! Please read and review ^_^ I love all of your input and encouragement. The next chapter I'll definitely bring out the bad guy for sure… I just really don't want him to ever show up, but then I wouldn't have much of a story ;p.

The Space Pirate Tales

Chapter 14: The Prelude to Farewell

Inside each member of the Masaki household there was a storm of unknowing and dread—each heartbeat became their thunder. However there was one heart that beat relatively calmly. Yosho stood still as the wind brushed against his face and continued to sweep with a sigh. Though he knew his family would soon be throttled by a hurricane, he also felt that the tides would soon change. They may be completely surrounded by darkness but Yosho knew light could be found even then. He heard the leaves rustle and turned to find Rio smiling down at him.

"Hi grandfather." She flew down and all but tackled him as she hugged him.

He heartily laughed as he caught her in his arms—she was heavier than he remembered. Rio pinched and poked at her grandfather's face; her eyes focused as if looking for a secret switch.

"Still as curious as ever, I see." Yosho chuckled as she continued her investigation.

"I know you don't really look this old. Grams filled me in on your secret."

"What does it matter how old I look?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You're just like Grams, trying to hide behind a mask." Rio replied.

"You may be right or I might just really be an old man." He watched her with a twinkle in his eye—her determination reminded him so much of Achika.

"Please, just once…" Her eyes begged him to have a change of heart.

In her golden irises, Yosho saw the same curiosity and innocence Achika had possessed. He had never confided this to Ryoko, but the space pirate shared many qualities with his late daughter. If Ryoko had been given a proper chance at a normal life, she would have blossomed as Achika had—with a bit more flare, thought Yosho. Rio had come from two families of strong women.

'The men…' thought Yosho, 'well they could use some improvement.' He looked back on the cowardice that sometimes prevailed in the Masaki males.

He had run away from a life he detested; from a world he didn't belong in. In the process he had abandoned Ayeka—his proclaimed bride. However, even now, he had fooled her into believing it was Ryoko's fault that he had vanished and never returned. Furthermore, he used the deception of old age to keep her at bay. His cleverness had allowed him to deceive his family; to shirk his responsibilities.

As for his grandson he sure had a way with women. He was very capable of attracting them but his heart was too meek to actually decide. It was only through a force as great as Rio that Tenchi had finally been pushed over the edge—it was only then that he achieved enough courage to admit his heart's wanting.

Yosho sighed but smiled on the inside—perhaps it was time to end this façade. He let go of his guise and opened his eyes to a very star struck gaze. Rio let her hand rest on the smooth skin that was her grandfather's face. If she hadn't known him to be Jurian, she could have mistaken him for someone around her age. His brown eyes full of life and energy finally matched the rest of his youthful attributes. Rio blushed as she realized how close she had gotten to her grandfather's face due to examining his features.

"On the other hand, you might want to stay an old man." She muttered as she looked away from him in embarrassment.

"If my own granddaughter finds me attractive, imagine the legion of women I could incite passion in."

"Only at first, but once you open your mouth it's all over grandpa." Rio laughed as her eyes locked on to his chocolate brown irises. "Thank you."

She turned to leave, but was stopped by a tug on her wrist.

"Thank you for reminding me what it means to live without deception." Yosho smiled warmly and Rio couldn't help but notice where her father's smile came from.

She nodded and headed for the forest—a valve had been released in her heart. She fought the tears as they came, but grew confused from where they originated. She stopped as soon as she was far enough from the shrine and leaned against a withering tree. She, like her grandfather, mother and grandmother, would never lose her youthful appearance, but to what end did it serve? She would never have the chance to be in love. Her heart ached as the passion finally overtook her. For so long she had been entirely focused on saving her family and the universe that she had never taken into consideration her heart's wanting. Her body began to shake as her arms frailly wrapped around her. She knew how stupid it was to think about this now; how vain and selfish she was being, but the pain would not cease. She wished that somewhere along the way she could have had the chance to be in love, to feel another's love that was not directly related to her.

Ryoko watched at a distance; her daughter could not mask her pain no matter how hard she tried to cut off the mental link—she could not severe her motherly instincts. Rio had given up so much to become the warrior she was today. She floated down to her crying daughter and pulled her into a soft embrace. Rio held onto her mother tightly as she let her pain ensue. Ryoko's eyes misted over with grief—a daughter should never have to die for her mother. Her passions, her dreams were being cut short for the sake of the continued survival of man, and although the stakes were great so were the sacrifices. She cradled her mourning child, pulling her closer to her chest so she would be lulled by her heartbeat.

"The future isn't set in stone." Ryoko murmured as she lovingly raked her fingers through Rio's hair.

"Mine is…" Rio looked up at the fading sun. "Like the setting sun, I must fall so that the other may rise."

"To hell with your logic; what does your heart say?" Ryoko placed her hand over her daughter's chest. "Ignore this long enough and you'll lose yourself."

"What's the point? I'll never be able to fall in love like you have." She pushed her mother away and looked up at the burning red sky. "All this time I've never given in to those bodily pleasures, or into those romantic notions. How could I? I had never met a boy before in my lifetime that wasn't related to me."

"You're still set on dying?" Ryoko felt as her daughter pulled away.

"It's my choice… if I didn't die saving you, I'd die failing. Either way I die." She kicked at the ground in frustration.

"Give me your gems." Ryoko thrust her hand out and demanded the gems.

Rio took a step back in surprise at the request. Her grandmother had informed her of her mother's inadequate state of power due to her lack of gems, but it had never occurred to her that Ryoko would wish to regain them. She stared warily at her mother's extended arm and covered her wrist with the gems embedded.

"Why?" Rio asked suspiciously.

"I intend to defeat Kronos…and live." Ryoko stated. "I'm not going to sacrifice you when I don't have to."

"We've already went over this," Rio sighed as she lost all of her suspiciousness. "You can't 'kill' Kronos unless he's trapped within a single entity. He's simply too massive to be destroyed."

"If I were able to summon massive energy, it should be able to obliterate him." Ryoko countered.

"Unfortunately we can't go off of 'ifs'; plus I'm sure Grams would have come up with another solution if she could have."

"One thing you have to know about your grandma is she doesn't believe in miracles; everything she knows and holds as truth lies in numbers." Ryoko smiled, "and that's where I come in. I need you to believe in me."

"What if you're wrong?" Rio asked suddenly scared of her changing heart.

"Then I'm wrong, but what if I'm right?" Ryoko smirked as she placed her hands on top of Rio's shoulders. "I'm willing to take a chance because you're that important to me. I won't lose you, and I definitely will not accept that you have to die in order for me to live."

She wanted to believe her mother with all her heart; trust in her without a doubt, but it was proving rather difficult. She had been raised by a scientist, fed facts since she was born and made to believe that miracles where man-made concoctions having to do with probabilities and nothing more. As the moon began to rise, Rio felt her mother's hope infecting her heart. The thing about hope is it's hard to fend off. She put her fingers over her gems and summoned them out so that they harmlessly fell into her cupped hands.

"Here…they're yours now." Rio handed them to her mother.

Ryoko felt the surge of power as she placed the gems within her wrist—it had been so long since she had felt so complete. Rio, on the other hand, nearly lost her balance as she became dizzy and weak. The transfer of power had been completed and so roles would soon switch.

"You can still summon a Lighthawk sword, can't you?" Ryoko asked her daughter as she helped her keep her from falling.

"Being of Jurian blood, yes I can." Rio affirmed her mother's statement. "However I will only be able to summon three wings now that you have the gems."

Ryoko's eyes widened in surprise—three was the max Tenchi had ever produced with the aid of the gems in his sword. However, she had learned some time ago that having all three of the gems would also allow her to summon the Lighthawk Wings—not only 3, but 10! All she had to do was convince Tenchi to forfeit his. Ryoko groaned—that was easier said than done, even if he loved her.

"You're worried about dad?" Rio asked.

"Your dad is a goody two shoes… I'm afraid I'm going to have to pull out all the stops in order to get him to cooperate." She winked at her daughter.

"What?" Rio nearly fainted from lack of energy and sheer surprise.

"Our bodies were made for such tactics." She grinned and lightly punched Rio on the shoulder. "Seduction is an art."

Rio blushed profusely, wondering if she too was capable of her mother's indulgences. Nevertheless, a fire had been lit within the youth as she began to hope for a change in plans. Perhaps there was a way to live after all; a way to save the world and not vanquish with its destroyer. Yet in the back of her head and at the core of her heart, she heard a voice that whispered "impossible."


	15. Chapter 15: I am Harbinger

A/N: I do not own Tenchi Muyo! I do own Rio though ^_^ and unfortunately Kronos as well. As for this chapter, I feel like being a bit deviant in its construction, so beware for darker themes or simply put more mischievous ones.

The Space Pirate Tales: The Final Chapter

Chapter 15: I am Harbinger

Thump by thump Rio's heartbeat began a chorus all its own—she felt a darkness setting in. Lately she couldn't sleep by the light of the moon and so she sought out her mother. She hadn't slept by her mother except when they had knocked out on the roof, but for the most part Rio spent her nights restlessly awake. She phased through the walls until she found herself peering into her mother's room. At first she saw nothing but pitch darkness and heard a strange ruffling sound.

"Mama?" Rio called out as her eyes tried adjusting to the darkness.

"Rio!" Ryoko exclaimed suddenly aware that her daughter was in the same vicinity.

A slight 'oomph' was heard as Rio's vision finally adjusted to the blackness of the atmosphere. It was in that moment that Rio wished she hadn't been granted the gift of night vision. Tenchi lay sprawled on the floor with sparse covers hiding his naked body, and Ryoko looked disheveled as she phased into clothes. Rio phased away, her face as hot as ever and her mind completely numb—had she really seen what she thought she had? She dreaded the idea of even going back to what had just happened.

'Oh god that's one image I could have done without.' Rio cursed to herself as she shook her head.

"Rio?" Ryoko had phased by her and placed a cover over her shoulders.

Rio looked at the blanket warily.

"It's a spare." Ryoko muttered as she felt Rio's questioning glare. "Look…I'm sorry you had to see that, but usually people knock before they enter." Ryoko chuckled. "Of course normal people can't phase through walls."

Rio couldn't cool her face down as her everlasting blush threatened to burn with an unrelenting force. "I didn't mean to…I was just having trouble sleeping." Rio sighed, "Though now I think I've just made things worse."

Ryoko slightly blushed but kept her composure as she pulled in Rio for a hug from the back. It had never occurred to her that her explicit behavior would one day backlash at her in such a way. She chuckled lightly as she held her daughter in her arms and kissed her on the cheek.

"Why the rough nights?" Ryoko mumbled into her ear.

"It's nothing" Rio yawned, feeling the comfortable warmth of her mother's body. "Shouldn't you be getting back to dad?" She smirked as she let the comment slip.

"He can wait, one night less won't kill him." She winked causing Rio to pale as her jaw slightly fell. "So talk to me, what's bothering you?"

Rio let out a deep sigh as she contemplated on the various questions that had been giving her trouble. Her gaze shifted to the lonely moon and a sad smile played out on the youth's lips.

"I want to save you, but I don't want to die." Rio finally admitted as her sorrowful gaze fixed on her mother. "Being here with you, and all the whole family, makes me want to continue living."

Ryoko couldn't have been happier with her daughter's response and lifted her hand gently to cup Rio's face. Their golden eyes locked and in each could they feel the warmth of love.

"Trust in me. Look what I have here." Ryoko took her enclosed fist out of her pocket and revealed to her daughter six gems—Tenchi had forfeited his. "Your father was easier than I thought."

Rio paled once more but smiled all the same. "But is it enough?"

"Wanna test me?" Ryoko lifted herself from the green grass and jumped to phase away. She reappeared with the brilliant full moon as her backdrop. "Let me show you."

Rio smirked and phased into her battle gear. She rose to meet her mother's challenge and summoned her Lighthawk sword. The flow of energy emanating from her sword seemed to be a sun all its own. Ryoko let a small 'humph' escape her as she admired her daughter's natural strength, but she had a thing or two to learn from her mother yet. She let her three gems rest in her original wrist and then added the other three to her other wrist. The power coursed through her and she fell into rapture at the pulsing bliss originating from her wrists. She waited a moment and then unleashed a wave of energy that shook the surrounding area—Rio raised her arms and closed her eyes to keep the incoming branches and leaves away from her face. Upon opening her eyes she was rendered immobile by the vision that was her mother. Her Lighthawk sword diminished in brightness as Ryoko seemed to sap the energy away and make it all her own. She literally glowed with ethereal beauty and prowess, but what Rio found most peculiar was the clothes that her mother adorned herself with. It looked Jurian in design but there were streams of light that outlined it every so often to hint that it had the touch of a god in it—could it be a Choushin's touch? Rio's eyes widened as she took in the truth that her mother had the potential to become a goddess herself. She focused and found that even trying to keep herself from being blown away by her mother's energy was a challenge in itself.

"Do you doubt me still?" The voice was that of Ryoko's but within lay an echo that seemed of another entity.

"Looks can be deceiving." Rio charged her mother, quickly phasing so that she would end up behind her.

Just as quickly as she had planned her sneak attack, Ryoko had already predicted her plan of attack and countered it easily. With a simple flick of her wrist she sent the youth flying at least a couple miles back. Ryoko chuckled, knowing her daughter would suffer no harm. She lifted her hand so that she could view her prowess with her own eyes.

'I wonder…' She began to expand in form and became what one would call a giant.

Rio returned from her disheveled state and gaped in wonder at her mother's new form—the gems had never allowed her to do that before.

"That's cheating…" Rio muttered as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted.

"I guess you're right." Her words boomed causing Rio to place her hands on her ears. "Sorry about that, I was just testing something." Ryoko, in the blink of an eye, returned to her normal state.

"What the hell was that?" Washu had come rushing out of the house.

"Just mom showing off." Rio winced as she rubbed her head—that booming voice had nearly rendered her deaf.

"Ryoko, you didn't…" She took Ryoko's wrists in her hands and stared at the gems embedded in her wrists. "Those numbers were off the charts." Washu drew up her halo-laptop and gawked at the astronomical numbers it was recording. "How many wings were you able to produce?" She asked quickly as she skimmed through the data.

"At the very least 10." Ryoko grinned with self-pride.

"You're lucky I put up a sound barrier the last time Mihoshi came crashing down, or else you would have woken up everyone." Washu chided her daughter but then dismissed it as a minor offence—at least her invention had been put to use. "Ten Lighthawk Wings!" Washu fell off of her floating pillow as she confirmed the data. If Ryoko could produce ten, then she had surpassed Tenchi and Rio's potential combined.

"Now let's see how Kronos likes having that shoved up his—"

"Mom!" Rio exclaimed as Ryoko made light of the immortal enemy, but hollered with laughter afterwards. No matter how powerful her mother got, she would always be the same at heart.

Washu joined in on the laughter and everything appeared merry in the light of the moon. Then suddenly, like yoke breaking on top of her head, Rio felt a coldness trickle down. She looked up to see the light of the moon gone and the sky enshrouded by a dark entity—Kronos! Without warning he had arrived and sudden fear took hold of Rio as she quickly snapped her gaze to her mother.

"Better now than never… let's go!" Ryoko summoned her power once more and bid Rio follow her.

"Time to wake up the gang." Washu hurried off to the inside of the household to warn the inhabitants of the doom that lingered overhead.

A deep rumble rolled throughout the lands as Kronos roared with laughter—he had finally found the being he had been searching for this entire time. She glowed with an ethereal shine and beckoned to be consumed by his overwhelming darkness. She was the last part he needed to ensure the destruction of life itself; with her gone, death would reign supreme.

"There you are my beautiful flower of light; my dainty bird of happy songs." His voice resounded as it reached them.

Rio looked to her mother who had retained her normal form yet glowed with an intense light—she was beginning to feel empowered merely by her presence. The touch of a goddess…the goddess of Life, no less; Rio smirked.

"I'm not anybody's flower or bird, you sexist bigot!" She let a gigantic mass of energy fly towards the cloud of darkness.

It pierced straight through, but recovered with apparently no struggle. He chuckled as if he were being tickled.

"Is that any way to greet your final suitor?" A massive whirlwind began and ended with a man's form standing in the midst of the sky—Kronos had taken shape. "Am I not everything you dreamed of?" He phased right in front of Ryoko, morphing his image to liken himself to Tenchi. "Am I not your heart's desire?" The face she looked at was of her Tenchi smiling.

Ryoko faltered as she raised her sword to slice through him—his eyes were of the same chocolate brown that Tenchi's were. She felt his hand caress her cheek and the warmth was no different from that she once felt before.

"No!" Rio charged towards the doppleganger but was repelled by a high-voltage barrier. She roared in outrage as she pushed past the tightly knit electrons and made straight towards Kronos with hatred in her heart. "You will not have her!" She sliced at the image that was her father.

As soon as the image disappeared, Ryoko fell limp in Rio's arms with a slight groan. Her eyes scanned her mother for any apparent damage, but nothing seemed to be wrong with her. Rio cursed as she saw Kronos reappear before them in his true form—a man's shape; glowing eyes of red and made of shadows.

"What kind of daughter takes from her mother what she most wants?" He hissed at the girl. "You shall not escape me this time, child." He formed a ball of death in his hands and hurled it her way.

With all her training, she had not thought it would end so miserably as this—with her mother in her arms and she incapable of doing anything. She closed her eyes and prayed for forgiveness—it was her fault that the world would be lost in a depthless sorrow. As her hope slipped away, a deafening shatter forced her to open her eyes. The mass of death that had been hurled was deflected.

"Dad!" She saw his smiling face looking back at her—he was in full Jurian battle gear.

"We can do this—together." He put his hand out to her which she received with happiness.

"Ughh…" Ryoko groaned as she came to. "Damn it!" She clenched her teeth as she realized she was in Rio's arms. "That won't happen again, I promise." She gave Rio a small kiss on the temple of her forehead and called on her powers once more.

Light from every which way began to encompass Ryoko as she continued to channel her power and before long she was the goddess Rio had seen earlier.

"That's the last time you mess with my heart!" She charged the man of darkness, deflecting his orbs of energy with her ten Lighthawk wings. She clashed her energy with his, causing the surrounding atmosphere to spark. Never was there born such a battle that could create destruction and life from the simple crashes of their swords.

Rio watched in dread as she hovered near the two battling entities that were together greater than any force she had encountered; Tenchi had joined the battle but was kept from being too much of a help by Kronos' constant shields.

"Even as this you cannot defeat me…" Kronos' bellowed as he whirled to strike Ryoko.

"I hate the way you speak!" Ryoko summoned a massive sword of light and shoved it at Kronos' face.

Kronos' roared in anger and pain as he groped his face. "You wench!"

"I thought I was your flower." Ryoko teased as she pushed the blade further, causing streaks of light to taint his darkened body.

In that instant, Kronos shattered and the battle was over. She smiled in triumph as she glanced over at Rio, who was speechless. Her grandmother had warned her that the battle would be grueling, but it had been over quickly—was this battle truly over? She quickly phased by her mother, letting hope and happiness overcome her. Just as peace was setting in, that same trickle came upon her and she spotted the small mass of darkness that lingered close to her mother's unsuspecting heart. Without another thought of whether she lived her died, Rio thrust herself forward and pushed Ryoko out of the way. Kronos reemerged with his arm straight through Rio's chest.

"Ahhh!" Her shout of pain pierced through Ryoko and Tenchi as they witnessed the horror.

"What a pity; I hadn't meant to kill you until later." Kronos shrugged and began to pull his arm out of her slowly.

"You will never kill me!" She grabbed on to Kronos' arm and activated the device that her mother had detested since the beginning. "We are one in the same Kronos—together we are Harbinger." Rio recited as she thought back to the words her grandmother had used when explaining the transformation she was to undergo.

"Once you come in contact with Kronos, you'll be able to contain his darkness within you." Washu instructed the youth as they ran through charts and data together. "Your biomass will transform so that you will resume control over him for a certain amount of time; it won't take him long to figure out that it works both ways. Once he has realized that he can resume power, he will try, but you must fight back." Washu held her granddaughter's hand and squeezed it tight. "It will be up to your mother and father to completely annihilate the darkness within you—if they don't, you will roam the galaxies destroying everything in your wake. You will become Harbinger."

Rio looked at her hands and bit her lower lip—it was her destiny to die. "I understand." She replied in a monotone voice.

"You will truly understand when the time comes." Washu smiled sadly as she raked her fingers through Rio's hair.

She felt Kronos enter in her bloodstream; the burn of his hatred seared her skin. Death would have been a gentler guest compared to the darkness that she now embodied.

'What have you done?' the voice whispered inside her head like the hissing of a snake.

She opened her eyes and found herself in a room full of white walls.

'You will not take what I love most!' She cried out as she lashed out at nothing and fell to the floor in disarray.

'Then you shall take it!' His voice boomed as he pushed her against one of the walls and gripped her neck with his hands. 'We shall be one…' He hissed in her ear, causing her to shiver.

She grabbed one of his arms and crushed it with all her might. She forced him to let go and kicked him back. She let her raspy breath out as she coughed and struggled to rise from the ground. If she didn't fight back, she would lose everything. She thought back on her life: her mother's topaz eyes, her father's gentle smile, her grandmother's maniacal super-genius laugh, the cabbits folly, Sasami's innocence and cooking, Ayeka's manners and propriety, grandfather's and grandpa's aloofness, Mihoshi's blunders—this was what she would die for. She smiled as she held out a hand to the charging Kronos.

"Darkness cannot exist in eternal light." She whispered as an overpowering stream of light engulfed the two of them; pulling them together.

"No!" Kronos shrieked as the light threatened to pierce through him.

"We are one Kronos." Rio pulled him into an embrace and held him as he struggled to break free. This whole time, she had believed that by combining with Kronos she would immediately become that which she most hated. In truth, she would become only what she allowed herself to be. However, it wasn't something she could just say; she had to feel it, deep within her— Salvation. Harbinger would have been the case if she had, indeed, given up all hope and forfeited her life, but she would not. "We are Salvation…" The words echoed along with Kronos' final roar as the light blinded all.

Ryoko held her dying daughter in her arms—she had been convulsing for a good amount of time, but suddenly she had stopped. She had lost a lot of blood, but even so, that shouldn't have killed her. However as soon as Kronos had been absorbed, her device had been purged with black. Ryoko let out a cry of sorrow and pain as she unshamefully wept for her dead offspring.

"You will never again walk this earth, or fly these blue skies with me… never, never, never, never, never…" Her words vanished into an inaudible whisper.

Washu looked away, knowing that in some way she played a role in Rio's death and let the tears silently roll down her cheeks. Tenchi stood next to Ryoko and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Ryoko pressed her child against her bosom and listened for her heartbeat, hoping that it would resonate with hers. The dead silence that ensued only made the pain more acute and harsh; the loss more definite. She was gone—forever. As sorrow wrapped his cloak over Ryoko and the others, a shimmering light began to emanate from Rio's chest.

Rio opened her eyes and stared in wonder at the beautiful young man before her—he stood with nothing to shield his natural form, his locks of soft brown gently flowing. She looked down at herself, and found to her embarrassment that she too was without any clothing and blushed, causing the male youth to chuckle. She looked into his burning eyes and was amazed to find they looked just like radiant stars. He reached out towards her, offering her his hand.

"Don't be ashamed, I just want to thank you." His voice was velvety and sincere.

"Thank me?" Rio took his hand and cocked her head slightly.

He smiled and Rio felt warmth flood her from within, causing yet another blush to ensue.

You don't recognize me?" He chuckled once more—the sound of merry bells. "But of course, how could you? When I once was an abyss of darkness and hatred, now I stand before you free of such restraints."

Rio's eyes widened as she rested in the man's arms. "Kronos?" She was afraid to say his name—would it shatter this image.

"Yes… except now I think I should be named differently. What shall you call me?" He looked into her topaz eyes and loved the way they danced with the light of his eyes.

"Salvatus…that's your name." Rio smiled shyly as she rested her head on his chest, taking in his fresh scent.

"Then that is what I will go by. I am Salvatus." He smiled but pulled away from the embrace. "I must go, and so must you." He turned to walk away.

Rio's heart began to beat rapidly as he walked away; before she could stop herself, she reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Will you be far?" She asked, unsure of how to phrase her fear.

"Never. I will always be with you" He replied with a gentle smile. He placed his thumb on her chin, slightly parting her lips and let his join hers. She felt a thrill shoot through her body and her lips quivered after the contact had come to an end. "In your heart." He smiled one last time and continued his walk away from her. She became engulfed by a blinding light.

"Ugh…" Rio let out a groan. "Salvatus…" She rubbed her eyes as her vision became clear.

"Rio…" Her mother was above her, holding her in her arms. "You're…y…you're alive." Ryoko smiled as she choked her tears down and pulled Rio into a tight embrace.

The youth looked around and found that everyone was crying but smiling all the while, so she smiled too. However, her eyes continued to roam, looking for the lips that had just kissed her. She looked towards the sky and for a second thought she saw him, but instead it was a shooting star. Her eyes filled with tears as the sky lit up with shooting stars—was this his goodbye? That night everyone looked up into the fire-lit sky and saw something different: a chance at life, a lover's farewell, a new beginning… salvation at last.

Author's Endnote: So at long last, this epic journey has run its course and come to an end. I want to thank all my readers for encouraging me to finish, and providing me with inspiration—you all were a lovely audience. I'll probably write a sequel… however, I'm unsure.


	16. Epilogue: Revelations

A/N: As a response to reader's reviews I have decided to add an epilogue. I agreed with it being too brief and wondered why I didn't think of an epilogue to begin with. Though I must admit… this in itself is a pretty short epilogue and may leave you wanting more. However that is exactly why I'm writing a sequel ^_^. Stay tuned for SPT II! Please read and review!

The Space Pirate Tales

Epilogue: Revelations

Rio let her feet sift through the snow on the ground, leaving tracks as she made her way to the docks. Anyone else who had dared to come barefoot might have suffered some serious frostbite, but it wasn't all that bad for her. She sat down at the docks and admired the mirror surface that the lake had turned into, and then looked at her hand. The future she came from no longer existed, but she still did. It had troubled her somewhat when trying to work everything out (she had even conducted serious research on it, but kept on finding too many loose strands with each theory and experiment.) In the end she had just given up and decided there was no point in worrying about it—alive was alive after all.

"Just because you don't have to wear shoes, doesn't mean you shouldn't." Rio looked up to see her mother hovering about her.

"It feels refreshing." Rio defended herself as she lied herself on the snow-covered dock.

"Is that so?" Ryoko lay next to her daughter and sighed—so much had happened since that terrifying night.

"Shouldn't you be inside? I mean with the way you are, and all…" Rio smiled as she eyed Ryoko's mid-section. "Wouldn't want my future sibling to become a popsicle." She rubbed her mother's belly with a gentle touch.

Ryoko grinned and pulled Rio in for a hug. "You'll provide the necessary warmth." She strangled her daughter with affection.

Rio laughed as she struggled to break free, but eventually gave into her mother's antics. "I hope it's a boy."

"What makes you say that?" Ryoko peered into her daughter's eyes with a questioning gaze.

Rio squirmed uncomfortably as she tried to formulate an answer. She couldn't just tell her mother what she feared the most was having someone brought into the world that was just like her. In fact, Rio had never thought about it, but would this baby have been her if in fact Kronos had never existed? The possibilities only brought heartache and headaches to Rio.

"What if… she's just like me?" Rio sighed as she lay in her mother's arms. "What if I wasn't supposed to exist and she is…"

Ryoko pondered on the question—it had come to her before.

"Do you think that's possible?" Ryoko asked in earnest.

"Sometimes… I don't know." Rio groaned as her mind began to do flips in order to calculate the actual possibility.

"Would you feel replaced?" Ryoko nailed it right on the spot.

"In a way, yes. If she were to be born exactly as I am, then I wrongfully stood here, knowing full well that this time wasn't my own."

"Here's what I think." Ryoko placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Even if it's a girl, she'll be nothing like you. I think Washu knew she'd be able to save you, and sent you here to live out the rest of your life. Your place is here with me." She placed Rio's hand on her beating heart. "You'll always have a place."

Rio's eyes watered as she took in her mother's warm gaze and gesture. She wrapped her arms around Ryoko and pulled her into an embrace. For the first time, in a long time, she wept away her fears and let resolution take its place within her heart. Ryoko held her close and took in the cherry blossom scent that her daughter's hair produced—deep in her heart she had always known that Rio had been her gift. No one may have realized it yet, or would ever for that fact, but Rio was Washu's way of saying sorry—a correction for all the mistakes she had never fixed. When she had been in control of all six of the gems, much of Washu's purpose came through and Ryoko finally understood why Washu was so narrow-goaled in the first place.

"Which reminds me…" Ryoko cupped Rio's face as she examined her thoroughly. "Who's Salvatus?" She asked in a motherly tone.

"Who?" Rio tried her best at playing dumb—it wasn't working.

"Don't try to pull that on me." Ryoko smirked as she pulled at her daughter's elongated ear—she knew how much this hurt.

"Ow, ow, owwww! Ok!" Rio threw her hands up in surrender. "He's my…he's my…first kiss." Rio blurted out as she lightly touched her lips.

"What?"

Rio blushed at her mother's shocked expression. "I'm not sure how to explain. Kronos…changed." Rio smiled as she relived the dream. "And one day I'll see him again—Salvatus."

Ryoko took notice of the dreamy look in her daughter's eyes—it was much like the gaze she had for Tenchi. Her daughter had fallen in love and was most likely aware of it. She took her daughter's hand and helped her up.

"Well when he does come back… let's see if he passes all my tests!" She pounded her fist into her spare one.

Rio chuckled at the thought and looked towards the white sky—one day her heart would skip a beat for an unknown stranger and a long-lost friend.

A/N: I would very much like to read your reviews, specifically on what you'd like to see in the sequel.


End file.
